Forever & Always
by lyokodreamer
Summary: When Amelia move to Finchley she meets the Pevensies and a great friendship and later on love starts.Edmund/ OC. First in The Forever series
1. Prologue

**Edit: This chapter has been adapted to remove spelling and grammar errors**

**Okay, so this is my first attempt at a romantic story hope this works out! **

**I know very little about 5 year olds so if it doesn't fit sorry!**

**Remember to Read and Review people.**

**I own nothing the beautiful world of Narnia and it's inhabitants is property of C.S. Lewis and the OC Amelia is property of my good friend .Starbucks coffee2.**

_**Onto the story!**_

Forever & Always: Prologue

On a rainy afternoon in the winter of 1935 a small girl of age 5 named Amelia Anderson was sitting bored in the parlor toys scattered around none of which could interest Amelia as she was trying to figure out what moving meant doing so she was staring out the window.

Her blond hair reached her shoulders and her blue stood questioning, when she heard the front door open she jumped up and ran towards the front door, avoiding all the toys in her way yelling: "Daddy!"

Her father opened his arms and caught her saying: "Amelia, full as energy as always I see." he said.

"Daddy what does moving mean?" She asked.

"Oh, so your mother told you, it means that we're going to a new house in a new city." He answered.

"Are Olivia and Alexis coming?" Amelia asked wondering if her friends would be coming.

"Um... No sweetie but you'll make new friends." Her father said as Amelia started squirming until her father placed her on the ground.

"What if I don't want new friends!" She yelled running up the stairs almost tripping on the 6th step and shutting the heavy door of her room.

"What are we going to do Maria?" He asked.

"I don't know Frank." She said going to pack even more kitchen supplies.

One week later

"Well here we are, Finchley." Frank said with a smile on his face.

He got out the car and opened the door for Amelia who got out of the car.

Maria had already gone and opened the door to the new house and she called from inside:

"Amelia why don't you come and look."

And so Amelia did even if she didn't want to.

"So what do you think?" Maria asked.

"_I liked our old house better" _Amelia thought but said: "It's nice mommy."

And then ran out to the garden which was pretty big and had a swing.

She ran to the swing and started swinging, she absolutely LOVED swings.

It was only then she noticed a hole in the hedge and a boy her age peeking his head through it. She looked at him but didn't dare get off the swing.

"Oh hello." The boy said coming through the hedge now.

"I'm Edmund and you are?" He said like the garden was his, outstretching his hand.

"I'm Amelia." She said a little shy. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet..." Edmund started before getting interrupted by an another boys voice.

"ED! Where are you mommy wants you inside the new neighbors are here and they're coming over!"

"That's my older brother Peter, I better go, see you later." Edmund said waving as he disappeared again.

"Amelia get inside now." She heard her father yell and ran inside still shocked by Edmund's sudden appearance.

Pevensie's house

"Ed, where were you?" Peter asked.

"In the garden." He said.

"The neighbors are going to be here any minute and you're not even dressed yet." His mother said picking him up and carrying his to his room getting out his best clothes.

"Mommy I don't want to wear these clothes." Edmund said pouting.

"But you have to look your best for the new neighbors, did you know they have a girl your age." Helen (Mrs. Pevensie) said.

"Yes, I met her in the garden." Edmund said.

"What?" Helen asked stopping her attempts to flatten his hair.

"I went through the hole in the hedge. Her name is Amelia." He said.

"Edmund you can't go through that hole anymore now they live there." Helen said looking him in the eye.

"Ok." He said nodding his head and jumping of the bed.

"Let's go downstairs I bet they're going to be here any minute." Helen said and true to her words two minutes later the Anderson family was knocking on their door.

"Oh please come in." George (Mr. Pevensie) said.

"Thank you I'm Frank and this is my wife Maria and my daughter Amelia." Frank said coming into the house carrying Amelia.

"Why don't we go the parlor?" Helen suggested.

"Sound good to me." Maria said.

"Well this is our home and just so you know you are welcome here at anytime." Helen said to the Anderson family.

"There are our children Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy." She continued pointing to each child.

"Kids this is Amelia why don't you kids go play together while we talk." George said getting a round of okay's for all the children.

"Me Lucy!" Lucy said to Amelia as the parents left.

"I'm Amelia." She answered.

"Hi I'm Peter I'm sorry about Lucy, don't mind her she's has a lot of energy." He said.

"Alright."

"I'm Susan I'm sure we're going to be great friends." She said with a bit too much excitement.

Amelia answered by nodding and then taking a look at what Edmund was doing him being the only one she knew from before.

"Ed, introduce yourself." Peter said sorta scolding.

"I don't need to I met her in the garden before." He said taking a red pencil in his hand and outstretching it to Amelia who smiled and took the pencil sitting down on the other side of Edmund and started coloring a heart.

"Thanks, Eddie." Amelia said making Edmund's eyes go wide no-one had ever called him that.

"You're welcome, Am." He said smiling deciding he like the nickname.

And she laughed at that never having had a nickname before, and with that a great friendship begun.

**And a new story! Haha sorry a bit hyper. So hope you guys liked this chapter. Do you guys see that little blue button at the end of the page : it's called the review button and I'd like you guys to push it and leave me a nice review about how you liked it. Well I'm all out. **

**See you later my friends.**


	2. Boarding School

**So I'm really excited about this story! **

**I'd like to thank : ****pmbs1992,**** .starbucks coffee2 and .writer for reviewing and FrEakOO FutureRockstarBrisa, pmbs1992 and .writer for getting an alert if it's not too much too ask would the 2 who didn't review care to let me know what they think. **

**Disclaimer: Alsan and all the people of narnia belong to C.S. Lewis, and I'm not a dead man so me no ownie!**

**R&R peeps!**

_**Onto the story!**_

Chapter 1: Boarding school

Edmund Pevensie now 6 years old climbed over the fence of the front lawn into the front lawn of the neighbors: the Anderson family. He knocked as he was not tall enough to reach the bell yet.

"Ah, Edmund come in Amelia isn't out of bed yet, she a little sick." Maria said.

"Oh does she have the flu coming up?" Edmund asked because Peter had the flu.

"I think so but I see you have quite the beginnings of the flu as well." Maria said and Edmund answered by shrugging and running up the stairs to Amelia's room.

Amelia's room

Amelia heard the door open quietly and sat up to see who it was.

"Eddie? What are you doing here so early?" Amelia asked.

"I couldn't sleep anymore because my nose was stuffed." Edmund explained jumping on Amelia's bed.

"Mine too and I'm starting to get a fever." Amelia said then blowing her nose.

"Oh, so we won't be playing today?" Edmund asked.

"Probably no, I'm really sorry Eddie..." Amelia started but was interrupted by Edmund saying : "Am! It's alright we can play a board game or even just lay together."

"You would do something as boring as that? Just for me?" Amelia asked.

"No, I'm starting to get sick too." Edmund said and 2 days later they both lay in bed with a 40 degree fever.

Pevensie house (2 weeks later)

"Peter do you have everything ready for school?" George asked.

"Yes daddy but Edmund doesn't." Peter said as George heard this and went up to Edmund's room only to hear him sobbing from inside.

"Edmund?" George said opening the door.

"What?" Edmund said turning away and wiping off his tears.

"Why are you crying?" George asked sitting down next to his youngest son.

"I'm not." Edmund said staring a hole in the floor.

"I heard you sobbing Eddie." George said raising his eyebrow.

"Don't call me Eddie, only Am can call me that." Edmund said.

"Oh, sorry, now tell me why were you crying?"

"I... I don't want to go to boarding school!" Edmund said bursting into tears again.

"You know Amelia is coming right?"

"Yes, I know... I... I just don't want to go!" Edmund yelled burying his face in his father's shirt. "I'm just scared."

"Edmund look at me. There's nothing to be scared of Peter will be there he'll help you, really." George said developing his son in a hug.

"Are you sure?" Edmund asked.

"Yes definitely now do you need some help packing?" George asked seeing the empty suitcase on Peter's bed.

"That would be good." Edmund said with the beginnings of a smile and so 2 days later Peter, Susan, Edmund and Amelia were on their way to boarding school.

End of October (Edmund's dorm room)

Edmund Pevensie came in his dorm room crying and with a black eye from yet another bully. His shirt was ripped, his face and body full of bruises and full of pain, not only the physical kind because Peter the one his father had promised would help him saw what was happening and did … NOTHING!

Not 5 minutes after Edmund had entered an angry Amelia followed she had heard what Peter had done or more the lack therefore and was fuming. "Eddie! What happened?" she asked with wide eyes.

"The bullies happened that's what." Edmund said.

"I heard Peter didn't do anything." She answered.

"No he saw and didn't do anything although I'm glad you weren't there." Edmund said.

"Why? Because I'm a girl?" She asked perplex and a little mad.

"No because you're still hurt from the last time you tried to help me." He said sorrowful looking at her arm which was hidden under a long sleeved shirt but he knew that had a bruise.

"I had to, they were hitting you and I can see they did it again." She said looking at his eye.

"It's nothing." He said.

"Oh, don't start again Edmund James Pevensie!" She said using his full name instead of her given nickname. "I know it hurts just tell me what's wrong other than what I can see or I'll take a good look myself!" She said threatening.

"You wouldn't... Alright." He agreed after seeing her raised eyebrow.

After all the wounds were cared for Edmund started saying something that would change his life and that of those around him. "They gave me a option to join them, then all the bullying would stop." Edmund said.

"No, it wouldn't but there would be a difference, **YOU** would be the one bullying then." Amelia said.

"I know but I can't take that anymore." he said.

"You really think they would stop bullying me and you?" she asked.

"I don't know well me at least but I could prevent them from bullying you." he said.

"Why would you do that?" she asked.

"Because you're my friend." He said confused.

"Well I'm not sure I want to be friends with a bully, you think about that, and about the decision your about to make." Amelia said leaving Edmund alone confused.

When a few days later the same thing happened to Amelia, Edmund made his decision and told Amelia.

"Am this can't go on anymore, we won't get through the semester if it goes on like this."

"I know but I don't want to lose you." she said.

"You won't, I promise."

"How can you know you won't change?"

"I don't but you know I'm only doing this for you."

"And you, you are getting bullied as well."

"Yes, so do you know you want to be friends with a bully?" Edmund asked lowering his voice at the last word.

"Yes, I don't but you won't be a bully so there's no problem. Just promise me something Eddie."

"What Am?"

"Don't become like them, because then I would be losing my friend." Amelia said bursting into tears

"I won't I promise." Edmund said hugging his friend.

"I keep you at that." Amelia said smiling through her tears and after Amelia was calm he went to the bullies and said : "I'll join you but only if you promise not to harm me and Amelia Anderson."

"Alright welcome, Edmund Pevensie." the leader said and with that patted Edmund's back. And so Edmund's change begun.

**Well that is a wrap! So now we see why Edmund is such a brat don't worry we'll see Amelia's reaction to this as well in the next chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews they just keep me going! So if you guys like the story review! (that little blue button press it.)**

**Well that's all I have to say. **

**See you later my friends.**


	3. Bully

**Ok so as you can see, I'm updating this story much faster then my other ones that's just because I am really excited about this story! **

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers: **

**disclaimer: Ok people you know the drill Don't own all belongs to C.S. Lewis blah blah blah.**

**R&R nice people from the fanfiction world!**

_**Onto the story!**_

Chapter 2: Bully

Amelia's dorm room (about 1 month after the last chapter)

Amelia was reading her favorite book 'The Golden Compass' as suddenly her door slammed open which made Amelia drop her book with a screech. Peter Pevensie was standing in her room with a very red face "Amelia! Did you hear what Ed did?" Peter said fuming.

"No what?" She asked.

"The little beast beat up one of the smaller kids along with his so called friends and when I confronted him he only shrugged and told me to buzz off!" Peter said getting angrier with every word he was saying.

"I'll believe that when I hear it from Edmund himself Peter. You wouldn't know what was happening as you've been ignoring us since we arrived here!" Amelia said glaring at Peter and standing up to face him.

"Oh yeah tell me what happened then!" Peter said standing so close to the younger girl that their noses were almost touching.

"We were bullied Peter, Edmund has had several black eyes as I have myself and enough bruises to cover a football field! But you were to busy, you saw what was happening and did NOTHING! What do expect for Edmund to come and kiss your feet only to have you kick at him! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HIM AND NEVER WILL BECAUSE YOU ARE TO BUSY WITH YOUR FRIENDS!" Amelia yelled no afraid of the bigger boy. "And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call my friend a little beast. No go, I don't want to see you. You haven't come to us when we needed you and now we don't want you." she continued not caring if she hurt his feelings.

After Peter had left she was still shaking with anger and the only thing she could do to calm down was to talk to Edmund or go to the park and sit under one of the trees. She decided for the latter and grabbed her coat. She ran out and felt the wind hit her hair as she ran as fast as she could, after running whole the way she collapsed against the first tree she could find already having calmed down quite a bit.

"What are you doing here?" She heard a familiar voice say from above her head she looked up to see Edmund sitting on one of the branches.

"Hi Eddie I could ask you the same you know?"She said motioning him to come down which he did.

"Me, I just trying to get some rest." he said after positioning himself next to Amelia.

"Well I'm trying to calm down."

"From what?"

"Your dear brother dropped in for a visit and called you a little beast and said that you had been rather nasty to him not that I can blame you seeing as I yelled at him." Amelia said the first part sarcastic.

"You yelled at him?" Edmund asked a smirk finding his way onto his face.

"As matter of fact yes. I hate him he... he always thinks he's better than us only because he's older. But he's the one who didn't do anything." Amelia said getting rather annoying again.

"I did tell him to buzz off." Edmund confessed.

"So, but did you really hit a kid." Amelia asked scared of the answer.

"Yes, I'm not proud of it but I had to or they the would hit me as well." Edmund said feeling bad for the boy.

"So he was right. I thought you wouldn't become like them." Amelia said becoming angry at the other Pevensie brother as well.

"I'm not like them!" Edmund yelled standing up looking down with an unbelievable expression on his face.

"But you hit a kid! I don't want to see you leave me alone you... you... YOU BULLY!" she yelled getting tears in her eyes and running off sobbing uncontrollably as she entered her dorm room and collapsed on her bed feeling alone in the world, her best friend turned to a bully and his brother doing nothing to stop it before it happened. This was not what she had imagined if her parents told her she would be going to boarding school along with Edmund and Peter.

This carried on for several days as she avoided Edmund and Peter at all costs until on a Wednesday morning Edmund cornered her in her room.

"Am, please look at me." He begged but she still refused to look at what she thought had once been her best friend.

"I told you Pevensie that I'm not a friend of a bully." Amelia said refusing to say his name as she was sure if she did she'd burst into tears.

"Please I'm not a bully. You know I only did this so that the bullying would stop!" Edmund said.

"But it hasn't!" Amelia said finally looking into Edmund's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Edmund asked as a expression of confusion spread along his face.

"This!" she said pulling up her shirt showing Edmund a big bruise on her stomach. "You're 'Friends' did **THIS **while I was heading for dinner Thursday night."

"But they promised they wouldn't." Edmund said barely above a whisper now with an expression of shock on his face.

"I think you can say that promises of bullies aren't reliable as you haven't kept yours." Amelia said sadly letting her shirt drop.

"I'm not a bully." he said.

"I'll believe that when I see it."she said looking away again.

"Please give me another chance I feel so alone." he said dropping on her bed.

"Why don't you go to your friends."Amelia said.

"Because I only have one friend, and I'm with that friend already, please Am, please give me another chance." Edmund said.

"Don't screw up because this is your last chance if you really want proof that you're not like them. I told you before I don't want to lose you but in a way I already did." she said sitting next to him laying her head on his shoulder.

"I won't I promise, I'm so sorry I hurt you, Am." Edmund said getting tears in his eyes.

"I missed you so much Eddie." Amelia said crying into his chest.

"I missed you too." hugging his best friend as hard as she was hugging him both afraid if they'd let go their friend would disappear as it did in the nightmares of the days before.

**So that's that! Another chapter finished I'm so proud of myself so many chapters in 1 week! That's a first. **

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Leave a review if you did!**

**Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers!**

**Until next time my friends!**


	4. The Accident

**Hello people I'm back with another chapter. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. **

**Every chapter from now on will have a quote about friends or love, probably.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the chronicles of Narnia otherwise this wouldn't be called a FANfic now would it?**

**R&R People for planet Earth!**

_**Onto the story!**_

_True friendship isn't seen with the eyes, it's felt with the heart. _

Chapter 3: The accident

After Edmund made his promise he kept it until Christmas break at least. One day in that Christmas break Edmund was sitting bored on the windowsill.

"Ed do you want to play tea-party with me?" Lucy asked.

"No, go and ask Susan or Peter." Edmund said not even looking at his younger sister.

"I already did they don't want to." Lucy said now pouting.

"No! I don't want to play!" Edmund said agitated.

"Please Edmund." Lucy said with the puppy-look.

"I said NO!" Edmund yelled pushing her just as Peter entered the room.

"EDMUND!" he yelled running to Lucy who was clutching her hand.

"How could you do this?" Peter asked looking angry.

"I said no 5 times and she didn't want to leave, she asked for it." Edmund said.

"She your younger sister! You should protect her!" Peter said taking Lucy in his arms and carrying her out of the room.

A few minutes later Amelia came running in.

"Eddie how are you?" she asked hugging her best friend.

"Fine Am, can't do anything good again and you?" Edmund asked hugging her back.

"Great I'm going to the zoo today with mommy and daddy." Amelia said excited.

"Oh, I hope you're going to have fun. I'm probably going to be punished again." he said.

"I will have fun but why are you going to be punished?" she asked.

"I pushed Lucy." was the only thing he said.

"Little sweet Lucy? Why?" Amelia asked looking a little confused and angry.

"She kept bugging me about playing tea-party." Edmund said shrugging.

"Oh well see you later." Amelia said running out to get her coat.

"Bye." Edmund said smiling, Amelia was the only person that could make him smile in those days.

"Edmund! Would you get here please." He heard his father yell from the kitchen.

"What is it daddy?" Edmund said walking in.

"You know what it is Edmund." George said raising his eyebrow gesturing to Lucy. "Why did you push Lucy?"

"She kept bugging me about playing tea-party." Edmund said looking down.

"And you think that's a reason to push your sister?" George asked.

"No daddy." Edmund said feeling a little ashamed.

"You have to apologize to Lucy and you can't leave your room for 2 days except to go to the toilet and eating. And no visits from Amelia." George said sternly.

"But dad!" Edmund yelled.

"No buts Edmund that's it!" George said pointing to the direction of the stairs at which Edmund ran to his room in tears, not going out of his room for 2 days that he could handle but not seeing Amelia for 2 days that he couldn't handle.

Edmund sat looking out of the window with the tear-tracks still on his face waiting to see when Amelia would get home. As he saw the car of the Andersons coming around the corner his face lit up but something was wrong whoever was driving seemed to have no control over the steering wheel. Edmund watched in terror as the car hit the lamppost in front of his house. He saw that the car was completely ruined and sprinted down hoping nothing had happened to Amelia.

"AMELIA!" Edmund yelled as he ran out and towards the car he opened the smashed portal of the backseat. As Amelia turned her head she groaned "Eddie?" she asked.

"Yeah it's me Am. Are you alright?" Edmund asked hoping what he was seeing wasn't too bad.

"No my head hurts." Amelia said as Edmund unbuckled her seat belt and took her out of the car.

"Eddie promise me... you won't leave me." Amelia whispered as she felt she was getting light headed.

"I won't I promise." Edmund said getting tears in his eyes.

"SOMEONE CALL 911!" Edmund heard his father yell as he clutched Amelia harder careful not to hurt her even more.

"Your heads bleeding." Edmund said looking at his bloodstained hand.

"Stay with me Eddie don't go." Amelia whispered even stiller than before so Edmund had to strain his ears to hear.

"I won't go I promise, I promise I won't leave you." Edmund said and this was the last Amelia remembered before darkness enveloped her : Edmund crying and clutching her and saying "I won't leave not ever I won't let them I promise."

**Ok I could make this chapter longer but this seems like a good moment to stop and leave you with a cliffhanger! I'm evil I know! What happened with Amelia? What will Edmund do when they try to take Amelia away from him? And what happened with the car? And why am I asking questions I know the answer to?**

**Review if you liked this chapter. Review are love!**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. **

**See you later my friends!**


	5. The Hospital

**Hey people from Narnia I have another chapter for you! I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers!**

**I do NOT own the chronicles of Narnia I think we all know that now no need to rub it in.**

**R&R people! Reviews make me feel warm and funny inside.**

_**Onto the story!**_

_The friendship isn't worth the tears unless the friend is._

Chapter 4: The hospital

As the siren of the ambulance was heard in the distance the sound of footsteps nearing was heard closer by Edmund.

"Ed is that Amelia?" he heard Peter say.

"Yes, she's bleeding." Edmund said not looking away from Amelia who was unconscious in his arms.

"Come I'll carry her." Peter said wanting to pick up Amelia.

"NO! I promise I wouldn't leave her!" Edmund said shielding Amelia from Peter.

"Edmund we have to get her out of hear and you're too small to carry her." Peter said moving again to pick her up.

"I said NO what is so hard to understand about that. I'm not leaving her." Edmund said sobbing.

"You don't have to just give her a few minutes so I can carry her to where the ambulance will be, alright." Peter said a little worried seeing his little brother who had changed so much – apparently not so much – sobbing over his friend.

"You don't understand I won't leave her she asked me not to go I won't! I won't, I won't." Edmund yelled and then lowered his voice as if he was speaking to Amelia.

"We have to move her, you can help alright?" Peter asked touching his little brothers shoulder. Edmund sniffed and nodded taking her under her shoulders so Peter knew he had to take her legs.

"She'll be alright." Peter reassured.

"How do you know?" Edmund asked glaring at Peter as they started walking towards their parents. As Peter had no answer to that he didn't answer.

"Is that Amelia?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Edmund answered taking Amelia in his embrace once again.

When the paramedics arrived they asked where the victims were and George showed them where they were.

"Kid your going to have to let her go." The head paramedic said to Edmund who shook his head.

"No, why not?" The paramedic asked and Peter pulled him aside and said : "It's his best friend and she asked him not to leave, maybe he could ride with her in the ambulance."

"We'll see what we can do, son." the paramedic said.

"Hey kid, how would you like to ride with your friend to the hospital?" he said as he approached Edmund.

"I can?" Edmund asked looking up to the man who saw the tears in and around Edmund's eyes.

"Sure." He said as he picked up both Amelia and Edmund who refused to let go as they laid Amelia on the stretcher. Edmund was in a kind of trance as he heard and saw the people prodding at Amelia still crying.

By the time they had reached the hospital the paramedics had found out that Amelia had a head injury and that she had to have a surgery. They rushed Amelia inside with Edmund still holding her hand. When they came at the door that had a sign that said 'not for unauthorized persons' "Kid, you're going to have to let go now." the paramedic said.

"No, I promised I wouldn't leave her." Edmund said shaking his head and tears in his eyes.

"Ed, come on you can't go in there." Peter said trying to take Edmund's hand.

"No, Peter I'm not coming with you!" Edmund yelled pulling back his hand.

"Ed, don't be like this, this isn't going to help Amelia." Peter said as he grabbed Edmund's waist with all the power of his 9 year old body. Edmund started kicking and wailing for Peter to let him go. At the point at which Peter saw that the door closed and let Edmund go who sank on the ground sobbing hysterically.

"Edmund sweetie, there's nothing you can do now, she'll be alright." Helen said hugging her youngest son.

"No let me go!" Edmund yelled shrugging off his mothers hug and hugging his knees. Some people that passed in the corridor looked a little shocked at the little boy who was sitting in the middle of the hallway sobbing hysterically.

"Ed, it's no use crying." Peter said touching his brother who yelled "DON'T TOUCH ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" then went back to sobbing.

"Dad it's no use no-one can comfort him expect for Amelia." Peter said looking at his father who tried to go and comfort him.

"Come on Ed, why don't you sit on the chairs." George said leading his youngest son to the chairs in the waiting room.

After waiting for 1 hour Frank and Maria Anderson joined the Pevensies in waiting for Amelia with Frank's left arm in a cast and Maria on crutches with her foot in a cast. After waiting for yet another 2 hours the doctor came and asked : "Mr. and Mrs. Anderson?"

"Yes." Frank and Maria said as they stood.

"Could I speak to you in private." He asked.

"Sure." They said as the went to the office of the doctor.

"Your daughter is in a coma, she doesn't open her eyes to pain but she does grunt to the pain and flexes her hands when we touch them." the doctor said as Frank and Maria looked at each other.

"Are visits allowed?" Maria asked.

"Only from family and people who got permission of the family." the doctor said.

"Thank you sir. Maybe you should tell the Pevensies that as well." Frank said.

"Who?" he asked.

"The people in the waiting room with the four children." Frank answered and so they went to the waiting room.

"Helen, George." Maria said as she entered the room.

"Yes what's wrong?" Helen asked standing up.

Before Frank told her and George he motioned to the kids to come closer. "Amelia is in a coma." as Frank said this Edmund who had calmed down a bit by now started sobbing again.

"Edmund why don't you go and visit her with us?" Maria asked crouching down to his eye-level. He only nodded. As Amelia's parents and Edmund saw Amelia, Edmund ran to her side and squeezed her hand he felt a squeeze as well.

"She squeezed back doesn't that mean something?" Edmund asked looking at his best friend who was deadly pale.

"That doctor said that she reacted to touches on her hand." Frank said.

"Frank why don't we leave him with her for a while, while we tell that Edmund can visit her." Maria said to her husband he only nodded as response.

Edmund didn't realize he was alone. "Am, why did you have to fall in a coma. I don't want to lose you, I'm sorry I hurt you I really am. I wished I never did. I failed you I didn't stay with you like I promised. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." He whispered to Amelia and he started sobbing again holding her hand and laying his head on her bed hoping she wouldn't die.

**Well people that's it! That was kind of a sad chapter. The big question is will Amelia ever come out of her coma? If you want to know you'll have to keep reading. **

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. **

**Tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**See you later my friends!**


	6. Awakening

**Hello to all the nice people who read my story! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews they made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the chronicles of Narnia, so stop asking disclaimer people!**

**R&R people!**

_**Onto the story!**_

_Real loss only occurs when you lose something that you love more than yourself. _

Chapter 5: Awakening

Edmund realized he was alone when suddenly he heard the door open again to reveal Peter.

"Look Ed, it's getting really late and dad asked if you wanted to eat something." Peter said as he put his hand on Edmund's shoulder.

"No." Edmund whispered shaking his head.

"Ed, you can starve yourself for Amelia's sake." Peter said taking Edmund's shoulders and turning his brother to face him.

"I won't I'm just not hungry." Edmund said as he looked down.

"Ed, you're taking this very hard aren't you?" Peter said as he looked to Edmund's face which had dried tear-tracks on it and Edmund's eyes which were red and puffy from crying for the biggest part of the day and tears still coming from his eyes.

"It's not your best friend that's in a coma is it Peter." Edmund said turning away from his brother and looking at Amelia again.

"She'll come out again the doctor says she has a really good chance of survival." Peter said comforting Edmund.

"But she not awake now is she? She's in a coma and a really good chance is not surviving is it Peter." Edmund said as he stood up to face his brother.

"Eddie don't be like this." Peter said not realizing his mistake.

"DON'T CALL ME EDDIE! ONLY AMELIA CAN CALL ME THAT!" Edmund yelled not caring if someone heard pushing his brother and then dropping down on his knees sobbing again.

Peter stood up silently and left Edmund alone again as Edmund tried to stand up with shaking legs to sit on the chair next to his best friend's bed.

Edmund's room (1 week later)

As Edmund tried to read the book in his hands he began crying again seeing as it was 'The Golden Compass' Amelia's favorite book.

"Edmund you know school starts again in 2 days right." George said as he entered the room.

"Yeah, so I'll have to get ready now." Edmund said through his tears.

"We know you probably want to stay close to Amelia and we want to give you a choice if you want to stay or go to school." George said while embracing his youngest son.

"Would you be mad if decided to stay?" Edmund asked looking up to his father.

"No, we understand." George said smiling at Edmund.

"Then I want to stay. When are we going to visit Am?" Edmund asked sniffing.

"We're leaving a 10 A.M." George said.

"Alright." Edmund said looking at his clock seeing it was still 1 hour until they would leave.

At the hospital (2 hours later)

The Pevensies and the Andersons entered Amelia's room and Edmund went to sit in a corner waiting for the moment everyone would leave so he would be alone with Amelia. One hour later everyone except Edmund left to get something to eat as Edmund went to claim the chair next to the bed. As he grabbed he hand he started talking to Amelia.

"Hey Am it's me Eddie, everyone left so we're alone again. I was reading 'The Golden Compass' before we came and like you said it's a really good book. I do miss you I wish you would wake up, I know I said this before but it's true." He said as he started crying once again.

At the hospital ( 5 weeks later)

As Edmund was alone with Amelia once again he was sobbing worse than he had in days as he kept seeing the conversation with the doctor again and again.

_They had just entered the room where Amelia was in as the doctor entered. _

"_When we heard you arrived we decided to come and tell you that Amelia has been in a coma for almost 6 weeks now and after 6 weeks we have to pull the plug." the doctor said. _

"_NO! You can't what if she wakes up just a little after!" Edmund said as he jumped up from his seat in the corner. _

"_Look kid, after 6 weeks the person that's in coma either dies or goes into__vegetative state which means she'll never awaken." the doctor said looking at Edmund. _

"_BUT SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND!" Edmund yelled. _

"_We know but there is no hope after 6 weeks." the doctor said as Edmund started sobbing into Frank's shirt._

That had only been one hour ago and Edmund just started talking now.

"Am, they want to pull the plug, they want to kill you. They say there's no 'hope' after 6 weeks. I don't want to lose you, please wake up. I didn't keep my promise I didn't stay with you. I just wish I had been a better friend." As he squeezed her hand even harder he felt her fingers twitch. As he looked up he saw her eyelids twitch as well and a moment later her lips moved saying: "That's impossible... for you... are the greatest... friend ever."

"Am?" Edmund asked perplex afraid this was just a dream.

"Eddie, you did exactly... as I asked... You stayed with me." Amelia said as she lifted her eyelids that felt very heavy.

"No I didn't I left you I let them take me away." Edmund said starting to cry.

"No, you did what... I asked... You're here now... aren't you?" Amelia said. "Don't cry... rather smile... your face light's up when you smile." she continued smiling weakly.

As Edmund heard this he managed his first weak smile in 6 weeks. "I should go tell the others you're awake." He said.

"Eddie stay... tell me how long … have I been out?" Amelia asked.

"Just one day short to be 6 weeks." Edmund said as he sat down again.

"What happened?" Amelia asked.

As Edmund told everything what had happened in the weeks she was out he started to feel a bit better as did Amelia. After 30 minutes of explaining Frank, George, Maria, Helen and Lucy entered seeing Amelia awake.

"Amelia!" They all yelled coming to hug her.

"Ow." Amelia said as she felt that the headache that had softened a bit worsening again.

As the parents went to tell the doctors that Amelia had awakened Edmund said : "I'm really glad you woke up."

"I know I was awake from when you began talking." Amelia said finding it easier now.

The doctors did some tests to see what damage the coma had done they discovered that she had trouble walking.

"She'll recover almost fully but she'll need help to walk the next few years." the doctor said as he left the room.

After another week Amelia could leave the hospital leaning almost fully on her best friend.

"Thanks for helping me Eddie. I don't think I could survive another day in that hospital." Amelia said.

"I'm just glad you're back on 2 feet again or should I say 4 feet?" Edmund said jokingly.

"Oh shut up I can lean on my feet now that's enough for now." She said jokingly as well.

And so started a long way of recovery for Amelia and a lot of help for the others.

**So Amelia's awake! I know really quick just one chapter blah blah blah. And most of the things over coma's are real 6 weeks is the longest a person can be in a coma. I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**Leave a review if you liked it!**

**See you later my friends!**


	7. World War Two

**Hello people I have another chapter for you guys! We'll see some random moments and something else. **

**Disclaimer: So we all know if I would own Narnia that this wouldn't be a fanfic. **

**R&R people!**

_**Onto the story!**_

_A circle is round it has no end, that's how long I want to be your friend! _

Chapter 6: World War Two

As Spring break arrived Amelia could walk a little on her own again and was at the moment walking in the garden helped by Edmund when she was tackled by a blur of brown hair

"Lucy!" Edmund said as he helped Amelia up again.

"Sorry Amelia I'm just glad to see you." Lucy said looking to Amelia who smiled a little.

"It's alright its just I can't walk very well and Edmund needs to help me with almost everything." Amelia explained as Edmund lead her to the swing and helped her get down.

"Oh, Ed, how are you?" Lucy asked.

"I'm fine just a little worried." Edmund said looking to Amelia how tilted her head and looked with a glare at Edmund.

"There is no need to be worried you know I won't go anywhere." Amelia said to Edmund.

"I know." Edmund said.

The next school year both Edmund and Amelia (still helped by Edmund) went to school again. Every morning Edmund would be standing ready for Amelia before she even woke up and helped her by carrying her books and such.

After 3 years Amelia had almost recovered fully and only had trouble running now. As the 9-year old Amelia and Edmund boarded the train to school on 1 September 1939 they didn't know that on 3 September would hear that The United Kingdom and France had declared war with Germany. As they entered their first lesson on 4 September someone asked the teacher what had happened and why war had been declared.

"On the first of September Germany invade Poland and we decided to help Poland against Germany." The teacher answered as Edmund and Amelia looked worried at each other.

Two days later they were on the train back home again.

"Eddie what will happen?" Amelia asked whispering.

"I don't know." Edmund answered. "Peter do you know what will happen?" he asked turning to his brother.

"No, we can ask dad when we get home." Peter said looking out the window again.

When they arrived home they unpacked and sat around not knowing what to do.

"I'll go to Amelia for a while alright?" Edmund asked his mother.

"Yeah that's fine honey." Helen said absently.

Anderson house

"Hey Am, what are you up to?" Edmund asked as he worked out.

"Nothing." Amelia said and she heard her mother yell from the kitchen "Amelia would you come here for a while! You can come to Edmund."

Edmund smiled amazed that Maria knew he was there he hadn't even said anything!

As they entered the room they saw Maria looking shocked and Frank clutching a letter in his hand.

"Dad what is that?" Amelia asked.

"I've been drafted." Frank said barely above a whisper.

"What's that?" she asked as she looked confused.

"I'll have to go and fight." Her father said.

"When?" she asked shocked.

"They're going to pick me up in 2 days." Frank said as he took his 2 girls in his arm as they both were sobbing.

"Dad." Edmund whispered running out of the Andersons house and into his house. "Mom where's dad?" Edmund asked.

"I'm here, Edmund." George said.

"Tell me something dad, have you been drafted?" Edmund asked.

"Yes." his father said.

"NO!" Edmund yelled running to his room.

"Edmund!" George yelled as he ran after his son. He opened the door and saw Edmund sitting on the windowsill.

"Edmund." He said grabbing Edmund's shoulder.

"Tell me you're lying." Edmund said shaking off the hand.

"I can't Edmund. I have to leave in 2 days." George said.

"Then go and leave me alone." Edmund said turning away.

Two days later

"Amelia I need you to be strong alright." Frank said while hugging his only daughter.

"I will dad, promise me you'll come back." Amelia whispered close to tears.

"I promise." Frank said just to reassure her not even knowing if he would ever seen her again.

"Maria keep hope and help Amelia through this." Frank said and after that kissed his wife.

"I'll try, Frank." Maria said kissing her husband again.

As the Andersons said goodbye to each other the Pevensies were saying goodbye as well.

"Peter now that I'm gone you'll have to be the man the house." George said as he hugged his eldest son.

"I'll try my best dad." Peter said fighting back the tears that were forming as his father moved to his eldest daughter.

"Susan be a big girl you're almost a woman now. Be brave for me and your siblings alright. And try to help your mother look after Edmund and Lucy." George said and whispering the last part.

"I'll do it daddy I'll be brave." Susan said as she started crying and George moved to Edmund who had an expression with no emotion on his face.

"Edmund try to be nice to your siblings and your mother. Be a big boy. Be brave and try to be nice." George said as he hugged his son who didn't answer.

"Lucy you're my smallest child and I'm just going to ask you to be brave and listen to mommy, Peter and Susan. I also want to give you this." George said hugging and giving her a little doll.

"Thanks daddy. I'll try to be daddy." Lucy said not really realizing what was happening.

As both men hugged their whole family and then turned around to go sit in the car that was waiting.

"DAD!" Edmund yelled as he ran to hug his father a last time. "I'm going to miss you daddy, please come back safe."

"I'll come back Edmund I promise." George said hugging his son back.

As the two men sat in the car and left their left behind family went back inside and prayed, prayed that their men and fathers would safe and return in one piece.

**That's that! Now the world war started. And the fathers left. I don't know the exact facts of world war two and when school stopped so I did what I thought.**

**Leave a review if you liked. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**See you later my friends!**


	8. The first bombing

**Hey people another chapter I'm really bored so that's why there are a lot of updates. You'll see what the chapter is about.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the chronicles of Narnia blah blah blah.**

**R&R people!**

_**Onto the story!**_

_It is by chance we met . . .  
>By choice we became friends. <em>

Chapter 7: The first bombing

After George and Frank had left Edmund's behavior only worsened. On 9 December 1939 Edmund and Peter were having another argument.

"Edmund do your chores just like everyone else!" Peter scolded.

"NO, you're not my father just shut up!" Edmund yelled back as he pushed back his brother and ran out.

"EDMUND JAMES PEVENSIE GET BACK HERE!" Peter yelled as he saw his brother run away.

The park

Amelia was sitting underneath a tree with a book she had to read from her mother. As a dark headed boy dropped next to her she said without even looking up from her book : "Hi Eddie, what happened now?"

"Peter yelled at me again." Edmund said.

"What was it this time?" Amelia said as she rolled her eyes.

"I didn't do my chores." he said.

"Why don't you just do them and avoid the trouble?" She said as turned to him.

"Because Peter thinks he's my dad! And I don't take that from him!" Edmund yelled as he stood up.

"No need to yell you know." Amelia said as she stood up to face him.

"Sorry Am it's just I feel like I can't do anything right for anyone." Edmund said as he sank down.

"You can do something right for someone." Amelia said as she put her arm around Edmund's shoulders.

"Ohh yeah who?" Edmund asked.

"Me, Eddie." Amelia said.

"Ohh yeah you're the only one." Edmund said as he put his head on Amelia's shoulder.

"Don't forget that Eddie." Amelia said as she pulled him closer.

As they were sitting on the swing in the shared garden of the Andersons and the Pevensies on 24 august 1940. Suddenly they heard the whistling of a plane and a far away sound of a bomb dropping.

"EDMUND! AMELIA! Get inside hurry!" They heard their mothers yell from the Pevensie house.

"Mom what's wrong?" Edmund asked as he ran inside with Amelia who was supported by Edmund.

"The Germans are dropping bombs on London." Helen said.

"WHAT!" Amelia yelled as her eyes grew big.

"Come on we'll just hide in the basement." Helen said as she grabbed a flashlight. "PETER GRAB LUCY!"

"YES MOM!" Peter yelled as he ran up the stairs to get Lucy just as Susan came out of the room with Lucy.

"Peter what's going on?" Lucy asked as she hugged Peter.

"Nothing we're just going to play in the basement." Peter answered as he grabbed her hand and ran down.

As he entered the basement he shut the door seeing as everyone was present. They still heard the dropping of the bombs around them and the ground shaking as the bombs hit the ground. Lucy was sitting scared between Peter and her mother crying. Peter was trying to comfort her by whispering stories in her ears. Susan was sitting on the left side of Peter clutching his left arm scared. And Edmund refused to seek comfort with his mother or brother. And Amelia was withering between her mom and Edmund.

"When will it stop?" Amelia asked hysterical and sobbing.

"I hope soon." Edmund whispered afraid but refusing to show so.

As they got out the next morning they saw all the damage the bombs had done.

"Our house." Amelia whispered seeing what was left of her house.

"Maria why don't you live with us?" Helen asked helping her friend to her house which was left completely. Maria was left in shock seeing all her belongings gone.

"Come Am." Edmund said as he lead her to his room where she would be sleeping from then on.

Edmund's room

"It's all gone." Amelia said as she sank down on Edmund's bed as she cried. "All the pictures. My dad's picture it's gone." Amelia said as she hugged Edmund.

"You stay here I'll go look if I can find something." Edmund said as he flattened her hair.

"Alright I'll just try to sleep." Amelia said as Edmund tucked her in his own bed.

Edmund looked around as he stepped carefully on the rubble. He found a picture of the Andersons together, a picture of her father and Amelia's doll.

As he returned to his room he showed what he had found to Amelia when she woke up.

"This is all I could find. That was still whole." Edmund said as he showed what he had found.

"Teddy." Amelia said as she grabbed her doll. "This was all?" Amelia asked just to be sure.

"Yes that was all." Edmund said as he lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry." He said as he hugged his best friend.

"It's alright you're not the one who destroyed my home." Amelia said as she grabbed her doll harder.

**I decided to stop here so I can start where I want to next chapter. I know it's short but my reason is there. **

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Leave a review!**

**See you later my friends!**


	9. Evacuation

**Hello everyone a new chapter for you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the chronicles of Narnia you know the drill. **

**R&R peeps!**

_**Onto the story!**_

_Everyone hears what you say. Friends listen to what you say. Best friends listen to what you don't say. _

Chapter 8: Evacuation

Since the first bombing two weeks ago everyone was still scared Maria and Amelia were living with the Pevensies and were at the moment making dinner.

"Amelia darling would you get the flour please?" Maria asked.

"Sure mom." Amelia said as she ran to the basement and past Edmund. "Hi, Eddie."

"What do you need to get now?" Edmund said without even looking up from his book.

"Flour!" Amelia yelled from the basement and Edmund shook his head looking up with eyes a smile playing on his lips.

After dinner Amelia joined Edmund with her own book. When the clock chimed 7 pm Lucy had to go to bed.

"Susan why don't you help your sister into bed." Helen said.

"Sure mom." Susan said as she stood up. "Lu are you ready?"

"Yes. Will you read me a story?" Lucy asked as she climbed into her bed.

"No Lu not now mom let you up longer then you were supposed to." Susan said.

"Alright." Lucy said looking down.

"Goodnight." Susan said as she dimmed the lights.

"Night." Lucy said as she grabbed her little dog.

"Eddie, do you hear that?" Amelia said as she heard a far away whistling of planes.

"Yes." He stood up and saw that planes were flying above Finchley and dropping bombs. "Am, come and have a look." He said as the air raid sirens started going off.

"No Eddie we should go to the shelter." Amelia said as she grabbed her torch, book and a blanket. "Come on." She said as she grabbed Edmund's hand.

"No I want to look." Edmund said as he shook off her hand.

A few minutes later Helen ran in yelling : "Edmund! Get away from there!" She called for Peter as he ran in and grabbed Edmund by the shoulders: "What do you think you're doing?" and said to Peter as he grabbed Edmund's arms : "Peter, quickly, the shelter. NOW!"

"Come on! Where's Amelia?" Peter said as he ran out with Edmund in his grip.

"She went as soon as the sirens started going off." Edmund answered.

Susan and Lucy's room

As Susan entered and started searching for a book, a scared Lucy yelled: "MOMMY!" When Susan noticed Lucy was still in her bed she said : "Lucy, come on!" as she dragged Lucy by her hand out of bed.

As they ran out to the garden they heard Amelia yell from the entrance of the shelter : "Hurry up they're almost here!" and this only encouraged Lucy to scream and Peter to yell at the others to hurry up more.

In horror Amelia heard Edmund say : "Wait! Dad!"

"EDDIE!" She yelled as she saw he turned back and ran to the house as Peter chased him. The minutes that followed were minutes in which she was scared to dead but as she saw Edmund getting pushed out of the house by Peter.

And then Peter threw Edmund into the shelter and yelled : "Why can't you think of anyone but yourself? You're so selfish! You could've got us killed!"

"STOP IT!" Helen yelled as she pulled Edmund in her embrace.

"Why can't you just do as you're told?" Peter asked showing he was just worried he would lose his younger brother and then slammed the door close. After a few minutes everyone was calmed down a bit and Edmund freed himself and went to the crying Amelia who hugged him as soon as he was in reaching distance.

"I thought I had lost you." She cried into his shirt. Edmund didn't say anything he just hugged her tighter.

"I miss him too." Amelia said as she saw the photo of George and hearing that made Edmund burst into tears. Edmund and Amelia sat together until the morning when they were woken up by the all clear siren. As they came out they saw that the house of the Pevensies was still standing although it missed some windows but some other houses were totally gone.

The day after Edmund passed the kitchen and he heard his mom and Maria talking.

"It's too dangerous for the kids here, we have to evacuate them." his mom said.

"But I didn't get a letter maybe Amelia can't be evacuated." Maria said.

"Why don't we say she's just another Pevensie one more or less they won't notice that." His mom answered.

"That's a good idea." Maria said.

As Edmund entered his room Amelia noticed something was up.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"They're sending us away." he said.

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked confused.

"Exactly as I said. They're sending us away. 'Evacuating' us." Edmund said.

"Oh." Amelia said as she didn't know what else to say.

3 hours later Maria and Helen called all the kids to the parlor and said : "Children London is too dangerous now we think it's better if we evacuate you." Helen said.

"Alright." Peter said. "When?"

"Tomorrow." Helen said.

"What about me?" Amelia asked.

"I didn't get a letter for you but Helen's letter said your children and we're going to give you up as a Pevensie." Maria said.

"Oh alright." Amelia said.

And so it was that the Pevensies including Amelia were standing on the platform as their mothers were saying goodbye.

Helen distributed the labels which said in Amelia's case :

Amelia Pevensie

Clive

Finchley N.5

Amelia let her mom fasten the label on her coat as she saw that Edmund was refusing to let his mom give him a hug and a kiss.

"Just let her kiss you, you might never see her again." She whispered.

"Promise me you look after your siblings that includes Amelia." Helen whispered as she hugged Peter.

"I will, Mum." He said as he hugged back.

"Good man." Amelia heard Helen said.

_Good man? He's barely 13! It should be good boy. He's only a kid! _Amelia thought.

"I'll miss you mom." Amelia said as her mother hugged her.

"I'll miss you too honey. And I'm sure you're father misses you too." Maria said as she heard the conductor yell : "All aboard! All aboard!"

"Alright. Off you go." Helen said to the five of them. Peter grabbed Lucy's hand and Susan Edmund's but he struggled to shake her off as he said : "Hey, get off. I know how to get on a train by myself. Get off me." And then Susan let go. Amelia would have been glad if someone had taken her hand but she had to be satisfied by going after Edmund and before Peter.

As a lady asked Peter for the tickets Amelia saw him looking towards the soldiers and Susan had to grab the tickets out of his hand.

They searched for a window and once they had found one they started to wave and yell that they were going to miss their moms.

After the train had left the station Peter leaded them to a nearly empty cabin with only two boys who could only be brothers. As Amelia tried to get her suitcase onto the rack she saw Peter trying to help Edmund with his suitcase so Peter eventually helped Amelia.

"Thanks Peter." Amelia said.

"Your welcome, I'm your brother I'm suppose to help you." Peter said reminding Amelia that they were supposed to be brother and sister.

"Right." Amelia said as she went to sit down next to Edmund laying her head on his shoulder.

**Ok that's that. I have a serious headache now but I'm happy. **

**I hope you guys liked the chapter! **

**Leave a review!**

**See you later my friends!**


	10. Hide And Seek

**Ok a bit of a longer wait then otherwise BUT I have had a major headache for 2 days so sorry, I have a new chapter! So still friends? **

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! A special thanks t****o ****LizzieBee011 for the giant review you really warmed my heart and heaved my spirit. Thanks to Princess of Narnia 1192 for reviewing as well you two deserve a plateful of virtual cookies! Enjoy!**

**Ok so over to the disclaimer : I don't own The Chronicles Of Narnia (maybe Edmund I do own? *Looks pleading to people holding the ownership papers* No! Damn!) Ok well R&R people!**

_**Onto the story!**_

_Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born._

Chapter 9: Hide And Seek

"Amelia?" Lucy asked as she went closer to her.

"Yes?" Amelia asked as she lifted her head from Edmund's shoulder at which he looked up.

"Could you read me this story?" Lucy asked as she pushed 'Cinderella' **(I also don't own Cinderella) **into Amelia's hands.

"Just a second." Amelia said as she turned to Edmund and she whispered this into his ear : "Will you do the male parts of the story?"

"What? No!" Edmund whispered back with a scowl on his face.

"You used that and you used to do a lot more with us before."Amelia said sad.

"I'm not a little child anymore."Edmund said not knowing he just insulted his best friend.

Amelia turned hurt from Edmund and said to Lucy that she would read the story.

"Hey Su." Peter whispered nodding his head to Amelia and Lucy.

"Ah that's so sweet." Susan said.

"I don't think she minds being a Pevensie." Peter said.

"I don't." Amelia said looking up facing Peter who blushed realizing that Amelia had heard everything they said. Amelia smiled and thought _Never thought Peter could be so easily embarrassed._

"Eddie are we going to do something?" Amelia asked looking hopefully to her best friend.

"I am doing something." Edmund said still facing the window.

"I meant doing something together not just you staring out of the window." Amelia said looking agitated with Edmund.

"Well I don't feel up to it." Edmund said and when the two other boys left the cabin Amelia switched seats and sat next to Peter eyes misty.

"What did he do now?" Peter asked seeing Amelia on the verge of crying.

"He... He... He's just changed so much. I can't believe that's the boy that I became friends with." Amelia said as a tear escaped

"And I can't believe that's my brother. But we only have each other remember and if there's anything that's bothering you can always come to me for help, right." Peter said pulling her into a hug which she returned.

"I guess so." Amelia said as she took her book. Edmund saw the exchange between Peter and Amelia and thought _Now even she is being nice with Peter. Why didn't I just say we could do something together. _And seeing the tear that escaped Amelia's eye Edmund felt a twinge of guilt for hurting his best friend.

After a 4 hour train ride the Pevensies finally got off at Coombe Halt a little county station if it could be called a station. Hearing the sound of a car approaching everyone ran quick of the steps on which Lucy almost fell but got saved by Susan. Everyone looked equally confused as the car just drove on.

"The professor knew we were coming." Susan said a little questioning and scared a worried look with Peter.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled." Edmund said looking at his label and Amelia shot him a 'what-are-you-taling-about' look with her eyebrow raised at which Edmund shrugged.

Suddenly the sound of hoofs and jingling of horse equipment was heard and the voice of a woman saying "Come on, hup!" And at the sight of a carriage pulled by a horse Amelia began smiling _I've always wanted a horse _shethought.

The lady made the carriage stop just in front of them and Peter asked : "Mrs Macready?"

"I'm afraid so." she answered _I am not going to like her_ Amelia thought as she looked at Edmund who was smirking and sent a smile back to him careful not to burst out laughing.

"Is this it, then? Haven't you brought anything else?" Mrs Macready asked.

"No, ma'am. It's us." Peter said as everyone else was to scared to say something.

"Small favors." She said as she nodded her head to the carriage.

At last everyone started moving Susan stepped up the carriage and took all the luggage from Peter and Edmund who refused to give his suitcase to Peter. Peter picked up Lucy and put her on the carriage seeing as she was to small to reach the steps. Edmund stepped up next and put out his hand as to help Amelia up, Peter also offered his hand to help her from the floor finally seeing something nice come from Edmund she ignored Peters hand and let Edmund pull her up. At last Peter came up and then the carriage took off over the wobbly road.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Amelia said putting hand to her mouth.

"Make sure you puke the other way." Edmund said teasingly.

"Look Amelia." Lucy said pulling at Amelia's sleeve pointing to the mansion they were driving up to.

"Wow." Amelia said "That's huge."

"Yea." Edmund said nodding.

After everyone had piled out of the carriage again Macready started leading them into the mansion and she also started to explain the rules.

"Professor Kirke is not accustomed to having children in this house." Everyone looked around in awe.

"This place is huge." Amelia whispered to Edmund.

"And old just like her." Edmund whispered back motioning to Macready and a giggle escaped Amelia.

"And, as suck, there are a few rules we need to follow." Macready said as she went up the stairs and didn't notice that Edmund and Amelia were talking. "There will be no shouting." she said looking to Edmund and Amelia.

"Busted." Edmund said trough his teeth which only lead to Amelia laughing.

"Girl this is no laughing matter." Macready said as she looked at Amelia sensing trouble.

"No ma'am I'm sorry." Amelia said as she held in laughter and as soon as Macready turned her back she and Edmund laughed again silently this time.

"Or running." Macready said as she resumed her rule list. "No improper use of the dumbwaiter. NO touching of the historical artifacts!" Just when Susan wanted to touch a statue.

"Busted." Amelia said as Edmund and Peter shared a smile.

"And above all, there shall be no disturbing of the professor." Macready said as she stopped at the top of the stairs. As everyone moved up to another flight of stairs Lucy looked at the door and saw two shadows of feet under the crack of the door and ran after Amelia.

"You alright." Amelia asked as Lucy grabbed her hand.

"Yes." Lucy said.

After Macready had pointed the girls room and the boys room they all went to inspect the rooms. After dinner at which the Pevensies sat alone Susan started to unpack and Peter was sitting in the girls room listening to the wireless that was situated there.

_German aircraft carried out a number of attacks on Great Britain last night. The raids, which lasted for several hours... _And before Peter could listen any further Susan had turned off the wireless so Peter could hear a little sniff from Lucy who was already tucked into bed.

"The sheets feel scratchy." she said as Peter sat down on the bed.

"War don't last forever, Lucy. We'll be home soon." Susan said as she smiled at her little sister just as Amelia walked in in her pajamas.

"Yeah if home's still there." Edmund said as he walked in earning a smack upside the head from Amelia.

"Isn't it time you were on bed?" Susan said.

"Yes, mum." Edmund said sarcastic.

"ED!" Peter yelled and Amelia shook her head not approving ,as if he cared. "You saw outside. This place is huge. We can do whatever we want here. Tomorrow's going to be great, really." Peter said now to Lucy.

The next day

"Oh no it's raining." Amelia said as she looked though the window.

"Raining? That's down right pouring." Edmund said.

"Shut up." Amelia said.

"No need to bite my head off." Edmund said to his best friend.

"Not that no." Amelia said.

"Oh c'mon what happened yesterday?" Edmund said turning to his friend.

"That's nothing to joke about Edmund or have you forgotten that I already lost my house." Amelia said.

"Oh sorry." Edmund said just now really seeing his mistake.

"Say sorry to the others as well you've been beastly since we left." Amelia said as she headed for breakfast.

After breakfast Susan suggested to play a 'game'.

"What game?" Lucy asked.

"Well we open the dictionary and someone has to guess what the meaning of the word is." Susan explained.

"No thanks." Edmund said looking for something else to do.

And Lucy didn't say anything because her mother always said : "If you have nothing nice to say, then don't say anything."

"I'll try." Amelia said and sat in the chair across Susan.

"Well there's nothing else to do." Peter said as he flopped down in the chair next to Susan.

After 17 words Amelia gave up she didn't get one right and it was a very boring game.

"Gastrovascular." Susan said. "Come on, Peter. Gastrovascular." She said as Edmund sighted and Amelia threw her head back in annoyance.

"Is it Latin?" Peter asked in a bored voice.

"Yes." Susan said and then suddenly Edmund piped up saying : "Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented'?" getting a laugh and a grin to Susan from Peter and a giggle from Amelia. Susan slammed the enormous dictionary closed and Lucy said : "We could play hide and seek." as she came up to Peters chair.

"But we're already having so much fun." Peter said sarcastic looking to Susan who huffed. And Amelia and Edmund shared another smile.

"Come on, Peter, please. Pretty please, hmm." Lucy said using the puppy-dog look and Amelia took her fingers and did three, two, one.

And when she hit one Peter started counting.

"What?" Edmund said.

"Come on." Amelia said as she pulled him up and ran away. As Edmund looked to a small cabin Amelia said : "You're going to hide in that?" as she pulled away the curtain to reveal nothing for a good hiding place. As Amelia ran she heard instead of one pair two pair of footsteps behind her. She stopped when she finally found a closet that only had a curtain as door. Lucy wanted to hide there but Edmund pushed her away saying : "Am was here first."

"You just go find another hiding place and hurry Peter's almost at a hundred." Amelia said and Lucy ran trying to open a door and going to the next which she could open.

It opened to reveal a empty room with nothing but a thing under a white sheet which she pulled away to see a wardrobe. And she hid in it but she pushed on and on. Suddenly she turned around to see a forest covered in snow. And after what seemed hours she came out screaming : "It's all right!I'm back! I'm all right!" and Edmund said peeking his head through the curtain : "Shut up! He's coming!"

**Ok, I'm going to end this chapter here. I hope to see all nice reviews tomorrow. **

**I really hope you like it!**

**Leave a review!**

**See you later my friends!**


	11. The White Witch

**Hello everyone I have a new chapter. And a thing to say there's something wrong with my computer and it's in reparation until I have it back there will be less updates since I need to update from the computer we have to share. **

**We're at chapter 10! milestone! And I have 24 reviews! I'm really happy!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the chronicles of Narnia otherwise all the movies would be made by now. **

**R&R people (please) !**

_Onto the story!_

_An insincere and evil friend is more to be feared than a wild beast; a wild beast may wound your body, but an evil friend will wound your mind_

Chapter 10: The White Witch

"Lucy we're playing hide and seek remember? Peter's coming to search for us be quite." Amelia said as she also peeked though the curtain. As she did so she saw Peter approaching for around the corner. Both Edmund and Amelia rolled their eyes and sighted as Peter said : "You know, I'm not sure you three have quite got the idea of this game."

"Weren't you wondering where I was?" Lucy said as a look of confusion crossed her features.

"That's the point. That was why he was seeking you." Edmund said as if he was talking to a little child much smaller than himself.

"We were playing hide and seek and Peter was it, remember." Amelia said as she explained it to Lucy.

"But that was hours ago, I had tea and cake and all sort of lovely things at Mr. Tumnus' house." Lucy said.

"No, Peter was just done counting." Amelia said.

"Does this mean I win?" Susan asked as she came as she heard Lucy yell a few minutes ago.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." Peter said as he turned to younger sister.

_Why would Lucy stop a game of hide and seek when she asked to play the game at the first place? _Amelia thought.

"I've been gone for hours. Come and have a look." Lucy said as she pulled Peter behind her to the spare room.

As Susan separated the coats she and Peter saw that nothing was in the wardrobe except for those coats. Edmund was knocking at the side of the wardrobe to hear nothing special and looked at Amelia who shrugged.

"Lucy, the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe." Susan said as she stepped out of the wardrobe.

"One game at a time, Lu. We don't all have your imagination." Peter said as he turned to leave.

_Why would Lucy lie, she's never lied before but it's just not possible. _Amelia thought.

"But I wasn't imagining!" Lucy yelled and as they all turned around Amelia felt as if something would go wrong terribly soon.

"That's enough, Lucy." Susan said as if she were their mother.

"I wouldn't lie about this!" Lucy said _It really was there! I know it was!_ Lucy thought.

"Well, I believe you." Edmund started.

"Eddie don't." Amelia whispered knowing it would do no good.

"You do?" Lucy asked wondering why he changed suddenly.

"Yeah, of course. Didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboards?" Edmund said.

_He's done it now._ Amelia thought as she saw Peter advancing towards Edmund.

"Now will you just stop? You just have to make everything worse, don't you?" Peter said.

"It was just a joke!" Edmund said defending himself.

"When are you gonna learn to grow up?" Peter asked as if he was their father.

"Eddie don't do it." Amelia whispered as she saw Edmund getting red in the face with anger.

"Shut up! You think you're dad, but you're not!" Edmund yelled into Peter's face and then ran away.

"Edmund wait!" Amelia yelled running after him.

"Well, that was nicely handled." Susan said going to see were the to younger boy and girl were off to.

"But… it really was there." Lucy said after everyone but Peter had left.

"Susan's right, Lucy. That's enough." Peter said as he walked away.

With Edmund and Amelia

"Edmund wait!" She yelled again this time with success as he turned around with tears in his eyes.

"WHAT!" Edmund yelled.

"You know he doesn't mean to replace your dad." Amelia said although he had yelled at her.

"Yes he does and you know it! He said so to father that he would be the man of the house!" Edmund yelled.

"WOULD YOU STOP YELLING!" Amelia yelled at the top of her voice getting really angry with her friend. Seeing as Amelia had never yelled at her friend before - well yelled angry that is - this startled Edmund quite a bit. "EVER SINCE OUR FATHERS LEFT YOU'VE BEEN ANNOYING AND IRRITATING TO EVERYONE AND THEN THE EVACUATION JUST MADE IT WORSE! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU DOING THIS! LUCY DID NOTHING WRONG AND YOU KEEP TEASING AND HURTING HER! I WONDER IF YOU HAVE NOTICED THAT YOU ARE HURTING ME TOO!" Amelia yelled fuming and then running away to see where Lucy was.

"Where are you going?" Edmund asked in a small voice.

"To find Lucy, I'll try to undo the damage you've done. Again!" Amelia said yelling the last word. At that Edmund sank down and cried thinking of what he had done wrong.

"Ed?" Susan asked as she came up. "Everything alright?"

"No, of course not!" Edmund said as he lifted his head.

"I saw Amelia storm away. What happened?" Susan said.

"I yelled at her and she yelled back and then stormed away angry." Edmund said and continued saying : "Just leave me alone." Edmund said as he buried his face in his knees and Susan went away.

"LUCY!" Amelia yelled as she looked around. As she passed the spare room she heard crying for the inside. "Hey everything's going to be alright." Amelia said as she hugged Lucy feeling like an older sister to her.

"Why does he always tease me?" Lucy asked through tears.

"You know he doesn't want to hurt you. He's going through a tough time and..." Amelia started but Lucy interrupted her.

"No he's not and don't try to make it up again for him, he's a jerk and you know it. I wonder why you haven't gotten mad at him." Lucy said as she pulled away.

"I have gotten mad at him just not when you guys are there." Amelia said a bit embarrassed.

"Oh yeah say one time." Lucy said not believing her.

"Just now, he didn't stop yelling and I yelled back at him and in my anger I told him that he's hurting everyone around him.

"Really?" the smallest girl asked as a little smile found her way onto her lips.

"Yes, now are you alright?"Amelia asked.

"I'm fine but why don't you all believe me?" Lucy asked.

"Well I know you've never lied before but it seems a bit impossible. It's not logical." Amelia said.

"You sound like Susan." Lucy said. "But I swear I haven't made this up there really is a world in the wardrobe and I really met a faun there that was called Tumnus."

"Look Lu, I would want to believe you and that would seem really cool but I won't believe you until my own eyes have seen your world in the wardrobe." Amelia said.

"Oh see even you won't believe me!" Lucy yelled as she ran away.

Dinner that evening was very silent except for Edmund laughing at Lucy and 'her' world and nothing else was said even asking to pass the salt was almost too much. As they went to bed that evening Susan and Peter fell asleep almost immediately after hitting their pillows. Just as Amelia started to dose off Edmund came and asked if he could talk to her outside.

"What? It's night Edmund when most people sleep." Amelia said wanting to sleep.

"I just want to apologize for early today that I yelled at you, I'm really sorry." Edmund said.

"I'll think about it." She said as he turned to the opposite side of his room. "Where are you going?"

"To the little boys room." Edmund as he hurried and just as he was done he saw Lucy go off with a light.

"Where do you think you're going?" Amelia asked as she saw him following Lucy.

"I want to see the land." He said. "Come I bet you want to see it too." knowing he was right she followed him. "Lucy? Where are you?" He said as he came in the room.

"If you're going to tease her."

"I'm not. BOO!" He yelled as he pulled open the wardrobe. As he saw nothing he turned to Amelia.

"Lu are you here?" She asked. "If she was in the wardrobe she would have heard that right?" She said looking at Edmund.

"Yea. Come on." He said as he stepped into the wardrobe pulling her with him. "Lucy. Hope you're not afraid of the dark." He said as he closed the door.

"Are you crazy! You just locked us in a closet!" Amelia said.

"No the door can open from the inside as well." Edmund said as he flashed a smile Amelia's way.

"I don't care." She said as she shivered.

As Edmund stepped further he suddenly got a face full of branch. "What's a branch doing in a closet?" He asked.

"Weird." Amelia said as she passed the branch. And suddenly Edmund wasn't stepping on the wood of the wardrobe but on snow and tripped over a branch that was laying on the floor.

"Eddie you alright?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine cold you help me up?" He asked.

"Sure." She said as she pulled him up. "You're heavy." She laughed.

"Hey!" He said pretending to be offended. "But what's this?"

"Must be the wood Lu was talking about." Amelia said. " It's really cold in here."

"Must be winter." Edmund said as he moved on.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to take a look." Edmund said.

"She was right after all." Amelia whispered. "A lamppost, seriously, in the middle of the forest."

"Well maybe it used to be a village and over time everything was destroyed but this lamppost." Edmund said.

"I have given you far too many books." She said.

After wondering around and calling for Lucy for half an hour Amelia said : "Eddie I'm cold and Lucy might already be home again, let's just go home."

"No." Edmund said still looking around.

"Eddie I'm getting a bad feeling." Amelia said as she heard sleigh bells.

As Edmund fell to the ground Amelia saw the sleigh stop and said : "Why don't we get away now." As she dragged Edmund to his feet a little man ran after them and whipped Edmund's legs so he fell to the ground dragging Amelia with him.

As the dwarf held his dagger to Edmund's throat he held the whip above Amelia so she wouldn't crawl away as soon as he was focusing on Edmund.

"Leave us alone!" Edmund yelled afraid.

"What is now, Ginarrbrik?" A bored voice from within the sleigh said.

"Make him let us go!" Edmund said.

"We didn't do anything wrong!"Amelia yelled afraid.

"How dare you address the Queen of Narnia?" The dwarf said making spit fly into Edmund's face.

"We didn't know!" Edmund yelled as Amelia was paralyzed by fear.

"You will know her better hereafter!" The dwarf nearly yelled as he raised his dagger to cut Edmund's throat.

"Wait!" That voice from the sleigh yelled.

As the dwarf lowered both the whip and the dagger Edmund and Amelia stood up and saw a very tall woman that was wearing a white dress and had white fur wrapped around her.

_WOW She' s so beautiful!_ Edmund thought while at the moment Amelia thought _Somethings not right with that woman._

"What is your name, Son of Adam?" The woman said ignoring Amelia.

"Edmund and this is Amelia." Edmund said gesturing to his best friend.

"And how, Edmund did you two come to enter my dominion?" The woman said as she narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not sure. We were just following my sister." Edmund said while Amelia started pulling on his sleeve whispering : "Eddie I think we should go. She and the dwarf give me the creeps."

"No, you're just paranoid." Edmund whispered back forgetting he had the creeps of the dwarf just moments ago.

"Your sister? How many are you?" The woman said.

"Edmund, stranger-danger, don't tell her." Amelia whispered.

"Four." Edmund said tuning Amelia out. "Lucy's the only one that's been here before. She said she met some faun called T-T-Tumnus. Peter and Susan didn't believe her. We didn't either." Edmund said.

"Edmund, you look so cold. Will you come and sit with me?" The woman said.

Edmund looked to Amelia who was frankly shaking her head NO! Totally choosing to ignore his best friend Edmund followed the Queen to her sleigh.

As he sat down she wrapped the fur all around him and Amelia watched hoping all this would be over soon because she couldn't even feel her toes anymore of fingers for that matter.

"Now; how about something hot to drink?" the Queen said her face really close to Edmund's face.

"Yes, please, Your Majesty." Edmund said while Amelia thought _Why is he being so stupid? What part of I have a bad feeling didn't he understand and a dwarf trying to kill us! And then he goes and drink something he must have lost it!_

When the Queen took a little vail and let a little drop fall a goblet started to appear and filled with hot chocolade. _WITCH! _Amelia thought now really wanting to go.

"Your drink, sire." The dwarf said handing the goblet to Edmund.

"How did you do that?" Edmund said taking a sip from the goblet.

"I can make anything you like." The Queen said making a gesture with her hand feeling that Amelia wanted to say something to ruin her plan and doing so no sound would come out of the girl until she had left.

"Can you make me taller?" Edmund asked.

"Anything you'd like to eat." The Queen laughed.

"Turkish delight?" Edmund asked it being his favorite sweet. The Queen looked in surprise but dropped another drop out of the vial and a box of Turkish Delight appeared from the snow. And Amelia saw the dwarf take the goblet from Edmund and throwing it away but before it hit the tree it turned into a snowball.

As Edmund took the first bite a delicious taste erupted in his mouth but Amelia felt sick to the stomach as she saw Edmund devour more and more pieces while the Queen asked him questions and Amelia caught somethings Edmund said such as : "They're nothing special." which she was sure the they're were Lucy, Susan and Peter. She saw the witch turn Edmund's head right before them and was sure she was showing him something. As the witch suddenly yelled "NO!" very loudly both Edmund and Amelia jumped and then she said something to Edmund and closed her eyes and Amelia felt as something sinister was happening behind that smile.

As the witch rode away Amelia almost yelled : "Can we go NOW?"

"Why you don't like the Queen?" Edmund asked looking weird to his best friend.

"I absolutely detest her." Amelia said.

"Edmund, Amelia?" She heard Lucy say from behind her.

"Don't say anything about the Queen." Edmund almost ordered scaring Amelia a little.

"Oh, You two got in too! Isn't it wonderful!" Lucy said as ran to hug Amelia as she knew Edmund would just push her away.

"Where have you been?" Edmund asked.

"With Mr. Tumnus. He's fine. The White Witch hasn't found out anything about him meeting me." Lucy explained.

"The White Witch?" Amelia asked thinking she knew who it could be.

"She calls herself the Queen of Narnia, but she really isn't." Lucy said as she lowered her voice and Amelia shot Edmund a look which he didn't answer. "Are you two alright? You look awful." she continued seeing Amelia's blue lips.

"Well, what'd you except? I mean, it's freezing." Edmund said.

"How do we get out of here?" Amelia asked.

"This way." Lucy said as she dragged them through the wood chattering about what she had done with Mr. Tumnus. _I wish I had come in with Lucy._ Amelia thought as she smiled.

**I'm going to end the chapter here, because it's long enough as it is.**

**At first I was going to have Amelia comfort Edmund but then I thought that even she must be fed up by his stuck up behavior so I made her angry. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! In other words Review ;)**

**See you later my friends!**


	12. Arrival in Narnia

**Hello people from fanfiction land! I have with me a new chapter which I hope that you are going to like. **

**I am really sorry for the wait but my laptop is still broken. **

**I have 28 reviews now and we are at chapter 11 which makes it my best rated story yet. **

**Thank you guys so much!**

**Disclaimer: Ok, so I and the disclaimer people talked and I... Still own NOTHING!**

**R&R people!**

_**Onto the story!**_

_Truth and tears clear the way to a deep and lasting friendship_

Chapter 11: Arrival in Narnia

As Edmund, Amelia and Lucy emerged from the wardrobe Lucy said : "We should tell Peter about it!"

"Lu, don't." Amelia said trying to run after Lucy but her arm was caught by Edmund.

"We haven't been to the country in the wardrobe understand." He said in a threatening tone.

"Edmund what's going on we have been there." Amelia said scared at her friends behavior.

"Yes we have but the others don't have to know that." Edmund said smirking.

"What's happened to you?" Amelia asked in a whisper.

"School happened." Edmund said releasing her arm.

"That witch has cursed you with those sweets." She said.

"No she didn't she made me feel loved and appreciated." Edmund said walking to his room, Amelia scoffed and ran to the room as well catching up with Lucy.

"Peter, Peter, wake up! Peter, wake up! It's there! It's really there!" Lucy yelled as she ran into the room, Amelia following.

"Shhhh. Lucy what are you talking about?" Peter said still drowsy from sleeping.

"Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe like I told you!" Lucy said as Edmund and Susan entered.

"You've just been dreaming, Lucy." Susan said looking up from her robe she was closing.

"But I haven't! I saw Mr. Tumnus again! And this time Edmund and Amelia went too." Lucy yelled making Edmund look up from what ever he was doing and Amelia to cast her eyes down.

"You... You two saw the faun?" Peter asked and Edmund answered with a shake off his head, Amelia stayed silent.

"Well, they didn't actually go there with me. They... What were you two doing?" Lucy asked.

"We.." Edmund started but Amelia interrupted by snapping : "You."

"I was just playing along." Edmund said glaring at Amelia. "I'm sorry, Peter. I shouldn't have encouraged her, but you know what little children are like these days. They just don't when to stop pretending."Edmund continued smirking at Lucy who started crying.

"Am, you know what really happened. Tell them." Lucy said through her tears.

"I... I can't." Amelia said finding out she couldn't tell Peter and Susan or even Lucy about the witch even if she wanted to _It must be the spell that witch put on me so I couldn't talk._

Now Lucy started crying full out and ran away, making both Peter and Susan sight at both of the ten year old's. As Peter ran by Edmund he pushed him down on the bed running after Lucy.

"I hope your happy I really couldn't say anything because that 'Queen' of yours put a spell on me." Amelia said looking at Edmund with disgust. "I can't believe that you would do something like that to you family and to me, and I can't believe you are the same boy that peeked through the hedge 5 years ago. And I hope you enjoy your loneliness because I'm not talking to you anymore. Oh and just so you know you second chance has just ended, you little beast." Amelia said running away leaving Edmund alone.

As she caught up with Peter, Susan and Lucy she saw Lucy being led away by Mrs. Macready and Peter and Susan coming back.

When she heard a cough coming from a man _Must be the professor._ She thought Peter grabbed her sleeve and pulled her with him.

As the entered a room which the professor said was his study the professor took off the lid to a tobacco holder and started talking while filling his pipe.

"You seem to have upset the delicate internal balance of my housekeeper." Professor Kirke said.

"We're very sorry, sir. It won't happen again." Peter said turning to go pulling both of the girls with him.

"It's our sister, sir. Lucy." Susan said pulling her arm away from Peter.

"The weeping girl." The professor said.

"Yes, sir." Susan said. "She's upset."

"Hence the weeping." The professor said.

"It's nothing. We can handle it." Peter said looking at Susan.

"Oh, I can see that." Professor Kirke said giving Amelia a look which made her smile.

"She thinks she's found a magical land. In the upstairs wardrobe." Susan said making the professor look up sharply. As he stood up he said : "What did you say?" leading the 3 children to the couch in the room.

"The wardrobe, upstairs. Lucy thinks she's found a forest inside." Peter said as he sat down pulling Amelia with him.

"She won't stop going on about it." Susan said looking up to the professor.

"What was it like?" the professor said in amazement.

"Like talking to a lunatic." Susan said earning a glare from Amelia.

"No, no, no, not her. The forest." The professor said shaking his head.

"You're not saying you believe her?" Peter said looking strange at the professor.

"You don't?" the professor asked.

"But of course not. I mean, logically, it's impossible." Susan said making Amelia think of what she had said to Lucy that evening, and that Lucy really was right.

"What do they teach in schools these days?" Professor Kirke said leaning back in his chair.

"Edmund said they were only pretending." Peter said looking at Amelia.

"Is that true, girl?" Professor Kirke asked Amelia.

"N... Yes." Amelia wanted to say no but the spell made her say yes _Stupid spell._

"And he's usually the more truthful one, is he?" Professor Kirke.

"No I would say Lucy is the more truthful one." Amelia said looking at Peter and Susan.

"No this would be the first time." Peter said.

"If she's not mad and she's not lying, then logically we must assume she's telling the truth." Professor Kirke said lighting his pipe.

"You're saying that we should just believe her?" Peter asked confused.

"She's your sister, isn't she? You're her family. You might just try acting like one." Professor Kirke said looking at the three children in front of him. "Now off to bed." he said as the children stood up.

"Stay." the professor said as he grabbed Amelia's arm.

"You go ahead." Amelia said to Peter and Susan.

"Now girl what's your name?" The professor asked.

"Amelia Pevensie." Amelia said having rehearsed saying Pevensie instead of Anderson.

"I know you're not a sister of them you have totally different features, why did you change your name?" Professor Kirke said.

Knowing that the professor wasn't lying Amelia answered : "Because otherwise I couldn't be evacuated."

"Now what is your relationship with the Pevensies?" the professor asked.

"Edmund was my best friend." Amelia said.

"Was? Did you go to the magical land?" Professor Kirke asked.

"I can't tell you, I mean I want to but I really can't." Amelia said.

"It's alright, remember this, things like this happen for a reason, Amelia. You and Edmund have a special bond, you share each others pain, remember that, now off to bed with you." Professor Kirke said.

A little confused Amelia answered : "Goodnight, sir." hurrying to her room.

Arriving there she saw Lucy sitting up : "Why didn't you tell them what really happened? You've been to Narnia."

"I couldn't, I can't." Amelia said.

"But do you want to?" Lucy asked.

"Of course, I really can't tell what happened. We should sleep now." Amelia said crawling under the covers.

Next Day

"Hey what do think about a game of cricket?" Peter asked seeing that the weather had cleared up after dinner.

"Sure." Amelia said as Lucy shrugged and Susan said : "I'll get the cricket stuff." as Edmund stood up heading out.

After a few games of Amelia bowling and hitting the ball Peter started bowling while Edmund hit the ball and Amelia went to sit with Lucy while Susan caught the ball.

"Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket!" Peter yelled as he ran up and threw the ball hitting Edmund's calf as Amelia thought _That has got to hurt. _As Edmund yelled "AU!" she knew she was right.

"Whoops, wake up Dolly Daydream." Peter said as he caught the ball from Susan.

"Why can't we play hide and seek again?" Edmund asked.

"I thought you said it was a kid's game." Peter yelled walking further. _You just want to go to Narnia again. _Amelia thought.

"Besides, we could all use the fresh air." Susan said.

"You sound like our mothers!" Amelia yelled from her place next to Lucy who smiled at that comment.

"It's not like there isn't air inside." Edmund said thinking he knew better.

"She said fresh air!" Amelia said smiling when he turned to look at her.

"Are you ready?" Peter said interrupting the conversation juggling the ball from his left hand to his right.

"Are you?" Edmund yelled slamming the racket into the ground twice.

Peter ran up and threw the ball with all his might at which Edmund reacted hitting the ball with his full strength. Amelia saw the ball flying towards the window and then the ball disappearing into the house.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to play towards the house." Amelia said to Lucy who shook her head. One second everyone was looking in shock at the window and the next everyone was running towards the house.

As Lucy and Amelia joined Peter, Susan and Edmund at the armor that was knocked over by the ball Peter said : "Well done, Ed."

"You bowled it!" Edmund said.

"What on earth is going on up there?" they heard Mrs. Macready yell from a few rooms futher.

"The Macready!" Susan yelled.

"Come on!" Peter yelled as he ran out of the room everyone following.

They ran into the hallway, the relaxing-room into another hallway that had a dead-end that Edmund telling the others to go back. Running back into the first hallway into the entering hall trying to open a door which was locked and no matter where they went the Macready sounded right behind them. They went down some steps and up some through yet another hallway running past the curtain where Amelia and Edmund had hidden during hide-and-seek, Peter pulled at the first door failing in opening it at which Edmund ran to the door next to it.

_The spare room with the wardrobe!_ Amelia thought.

Edmund opened it and it sounded like the Macready was right outside the door so Edmund ran to the wardrobe saying : "Come on!"

"You've got to be joking." Susan said also recognizing the wardrobe.

Hearing the footsteps of the Macready again Edmund ran into the wardrobe followed by Amelia who was followed by Susan, Lucy and last Peter.

As Peter saw the door handle moving her shout/whispered: "Get back!"

As everyone tried to go back as far as they could go they all stood on each others toes and pushed each other suddenly Peter and Susan fell back and felt something wet as they both turned around they saw a branch.

As they stood up Susan muttered seeing the forest : "Impossible."

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's just your imagination." Lucy said smirking.

"I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it." Peter asked.

"No. It wouldn't." Lucy said as she threw a snowball at Peter's head hitting it right on. "But that might!" she yelled Peter laughed and bended down together with Susan grabbing a bit of snow and starting a snowball fight. Peter landed a snowball directly in Lucy's face. Susan threw a snowball directly against Amelia who made a snowball and threw it at Susan.

Susan seeing Edmund just standing there threw a snowball hitting his arm at which he yelled: "Ow!"

"Wimp they aren't that hard." Amelia said.

"Stop it!" Edmund yelled ignoring Amelia's comment.

"You little lair." Peter said looking at Edmund.

"Amelia didn't say that it happened" Edmund snapped.

"Because she couldn't!" Lucy yelled defending Amelia.

"What?" Peter asked turning to Amelia.

"I wanted to tell you what really happened but I couldn't and he threatened me not to tell, I really wanted still want to but something is preventing me to." Amelia said pointing at Edmund and then looking down.

"You didn't believe her, either." Edmund said to Peter seeing that something was about to happen.

"Apologize to Lucy." Peter said low as Lucy gestured to Amelia to come and stand next to her which she did.

"Say you're sorry." Peter almost yelled advancing to Edmund.

"All right! I'm sorry." Edmund said to Lucy afraid that Peter was going to hit him.

"That's all right. Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending." Lucy said smirking making Amelia laugh silently.

"Oh, very funny." Edmund whispered.

"Hilarious." Amelia said.

"Maybe we should go back." Susan said going into what Amelia called 'mother-mode'.

"Shouldn't we at least take a look around?" Edmund asked.

"I think Lucy should decide." Peter said as Amelia squeezed Lucy's hand.

Lucy's face lit up as she said : "I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!"

"That's a great idea!" Amelia said as Peter hearing the answer of Amelia said : "Well, then Mr. Tumnus it is."

"But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this." Susan said.

"No, but I'm sure the professor wouldn't mind us using these." Peter said coming out of the wardrobe with 5 fur coats, handing one to each of them saying : "Anyway, if you think about it logically, we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe." Peter said handing a very obvious woman coat to Edmund who said : "But that's a girl's coat!"

"I know." Peter said making Amelia smile thinking at what Peter insinuated.

**2375 words! Hope this makes up for the long wait. Review to tell me what you think. Again I am so sorry for the wait! **

**See you later my friends!**


	13. Meeting The Beavers

**(Peeks from around the corner) Well I'm back sorry for the long long wait but I've been having serious writer's block for this story. But I will try and write again, for all you lovely reviews. **

**I really am sorry for the long long wait. **

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Narnia why would you expect me to.**

**R&R people!**

_**Onto the story!**_

_Together forever, never apart. Maybe in distance, but never in heart._

Chapter 12: Meeting the Beavers

Lucy led them to a clearing where a lamppost was standing.

"What's a lamppost doing here standing in the middle of the forest?" Peter asked.

"Who knows." Amelia said shrugging.

"Come on, Mr. Tumnus will be delighted to meet you guys." Lucy said and Amelia smiles at the excitement of Lucy.

"Peter what are you doing?" Amelia yelled as she saw him roll down the hill.

"Having fun! Unlike Edmund who's sulking back there!" Peter said smiling making Amelia look back and see Edmund _'What's his problem?"_

After walking for a while they got to a clearing and Lucy was still talking.

"...Lots and lots of lovely food, and we'll have lots and lots of..." And suddenly Lucy's voice went silent.

"Lu?" Peter said.

And Lucy doesn't say anything but Amelia heard her gasp and suddenly she ran over the clearing over to a door that was hanging of his hinges.

"Lucy!" Peter yelled and they all started running after her.

They enter a cave that seemed like it was supposed to be arranged like a house. All the furniture was thrown over and cups were scattered broken on the floor.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy asked and Amelia realized this must be Mr. Tumnus' house.

Suddenly Amelia heard a cracking noise and sees Edmund looking down to picture.

Peter saw a note hanging on a pillar and ripped it off. Everyone except Edmund came closer and Peter started reading the note.

**The faun Tumnus is hereby charged **

**with High treason against **

**Her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia,**

**for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans.**

**Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police.**

**Long Live the Queen.**

"All right. Now we really should go back." Susan said looking to Peter.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked and Amelia was wondering too, not really having met Mr. Tumnus but he sounded so sweet.

"If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think there's much we can do." Susan said and Amelia realized who this human who the note was talking about.

"You don't understand, do you?" Lucy said.

"You're the human, aren't you, Lu?" Amelia asked.

"Yes. She must have found out he helped me." Lucy said looking down.

"Maybe we could call the police." Peter said making Amelia look at him with a look that said 'you idiot'

"These are the police." Susan said almost throwing the note at Peter while Amelia noticed Edmund turning away.

"Don't worry, Lu. We'll think of something." Peter said comforting Lucy bending down a bit.

"Why?" Edmund said making everyone turn around suddenly looking strangely at him.

"I mean he's a criminal."

"He helped Lucy keep out of the clutches of the White Witch." Amelia said to Edmund advancing on him making him step back, being interrupted by a tweet followed by a psst which made their heads turn looking outside.

"Did that bird just 'psst us?" Susan asked looking shocked.

And Peter went outside the rest of them following, seeing the bird fly away and hearing twigs breaking, and hearing footsteps.

Making all the girls crowd closer to Peter grabbing his sleeves and then a beaver appears.

"It...It's a beaver." Lucy said stepping away from Peter.

The beaver came closer and closer and then Peter did: "Here, boy." and clicking his tongue, stretching out his hand.

"I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want." The beaver said making everyone look shocked and Lucy laugh.

"Sorry." Peter said clearly as surprised as everyone.

"Lucy Pevensie?" The beaver said and Lucy stopped laughing.

"Yes?" Lucy asked stepping forwards taking a hankie from the beaver.

"Hey, that's the hankie I gave to Mr. Tum.."

"Tumnus. He got it to me just before they took him." The beaver said.

"Is he all right?" Lucy asked clearly worried.

"Further in." The beaver whispered like someone was listening in.

"What are you doing?" Susan whisper-shouted to Peter grabbing his shoulder.

"She's right." Edmund said. "How do we know we can trust him?"

"He said he knows the faun." Peter said.

"He's a beaver. He shouldn't be saying anything!" Susan said.

"Everything all right?" the beaver said peeping from behind a rock.

"Yes. We were just talking." Peter said.

"That's better left for safer quarters." the beaver said ducking away.

"He means the trees." Lucy said looking around.

And Edmund and Susan look at each other 'should we trust him?' and looking at Peter, who looks at Amelia who nods, making Peter nudge his head towards the beaver and everyone started walking after the beaver.

"Susan?" Amelia asked hanging back a little instead of walking next to Lucy.

"Yes, Amelia?"

"Why did you change so much? Why can't you just accept the magic of this world?" Amelia asked.

"I don't believe in magic, I've stopped believing when the war began."

"Maybe you should start again. Maybe you'll get closer to your siblings." Amelia said walking away.

"Amelia, aren't you scared?" Susan asked and then Amelia realized what it was really about.

"Yes, but I'm kind of overwhelmed by the awesomeness of Narnia. I see it as an adventure." Amelia said and went to walk next to Lucy, both looking around.

"Come on. We don't want to be caught out here after nightfall." The beaver said.

"My nose is freezing off." Edmund said.

"Too bad." Amelia snapped back.

"Oh Blimey! Looks like the old girl has got the kettle on." The beaver said as they got on a little cliff looking out on what seemed to be a frozen dam.

"Nice cup o' Rosy Lee."

"It's lovely."

"Oh It's merely a trifle. Still plenty to do. Ain't quite finished it yet. It'll look the business when it is, though." The beaver said.

"He's so proud of himself. I can put a bunch of sticks together and call it a house." Edmund whispers.

"Then why don't you try it in the middle of winter." Amelia said.

"Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick! If I find you've been out with Badger again, I..." They heard a female voice say and then appears another beaver.

"It must be his wife." Lucy whispered to Amelia.

"Probably." Amelia whispered back.

"Oh, Well, those aren't badgers." The female beaver said while she seems in awe.

"Oh, I never thought I'd live to see this day."

"Look at my fur. You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?" The female beaver said towards the beaver.

"I'd have given you a week if I thought it would've helped." Mr. Beaver said making everyone except Edmund laugh, earning him a nudge in the ribs by Amelia.

"Oh, come inside, and we'll see if we can't get you some food, and some civilized company." Mrs. Beaver said directing the last part towards her husband.

"Now, careful. Watch your step." Mr. Beaver said and the girls almost ran into the dam.

"Excuse the mess. Can't get Mr. Beaver to get out of his chair."

After everyone shed their coat and got seated and warm.

Peter started asking: "Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?"

"They'll have taken him to the Witch's house. And you know what they say. There's few that go through them gates that come out again." Mr. Beaver said.

"Fish 'n' chips?" Mrs. Beaver said joyful clearly trying to change the subject. "But there is hope, dear. Lots of hope." Mrs. Beaver said looking at her husband.

"Oh, yeah, there's a right bit more than hope!" Mr. Beaver said almost chocking on his water and then started whispering like the witch herself was listening in.

"Aslan is on the move." As soon as the name came of the beaver's lips everyone felt like nothing had gone wrong and nothing would go wrong, all except Edmund who felt like bad news was on the way.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked wanting to know who made him feel so bad.

"Ahahahaha, Who's Aslan?" Mr. Beaver said looking at his wife who brought a smile to her face until she saw the confusion on everyone's faces. "You cheeky little blighter. Hahaha. What?" He asked as his wife hit him.

"You don't know, do you?"

"Well, we haven't exactly been here very long." Peter said while Amelia nodded keeping Edmund in the corner of her eye.

"Well, he's only the king of the whole... wood. The top geezer. The REAL King of Narnia." Amelia saw Edmund move towards the door and decided to stand up silently.

"Where do you think you're going?" Amelia said as she grabbed his arm and hearing the murmurings of the beavers in the background.

"None of your bloody business." Edmund said snatching his arm back from her hand.

"She's got you under her spell Edmund. Can't you see that?" Amelia asked.

"Why don't you go beg to Aslan?" He said as he ran out of the door.

"They don't even know about the prophecy!" Mr. Beaver yelled.

"What prophecy?" Amelia said sitting back down.

"Where have you been?" Peter asked.

"Peeing." Amelia made up quickly

"Look. Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police, it's all happening because of you!"

"You're blaming us?" Susan said in disbelieve.

"No! Not blaming. Thanking you." Mrs. Beaver said.

"There's a prophecy." Mr. Beaver said drawing in everyone's attention.

**When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne,**

**the evil time will be over and done.**

"You know that doesn't really rhyme." Susan said trying to be a smart ass.

"I know it don't. You're kinda missin' the point!" Mr. Beaver said getting agitated.

"It has long been foretold, that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia."

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked.

"Well you'd better be, cos Aslan's already fitted out you army." Mr. Beaver said.

"Our army?" Lucy asked.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in war." Susan said looking at Peter

"I think you've made a mistake. We're not heroes." Peter said.

"We're from Finchley." Susan said not realizing that the beavers didn't know what Finchley was.

"Thank you for your hospitality. But we really have to go." Susan said standing up and pulling Amelia up with her, who pulled her arm back.

"No, you can't just leave!" Mr. Beaver yelled.

"He right. We have to help Mr. Tumnus." Lucy's small voice suddenly came from the back.

"It's out of her hands." Peter said looking down at Lucy. "I'm sorry, but it's time the five us were getting home. Ed?" Peter said turning around.

"Ed?"

"He's gone. He ran out a few minutes ago." Amelia said looking down.

"I'm gonna kill him." Peter said.

"You may not have to. Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"Yes, along with me. I can't tell you what happened." Amelia said.

"AM? Why didn't you say something?" Peter said as he was running out of the door.

"I thought he was just getting a breath of fresh air." Amelia said trying to keep up with him.

"Hurry!" Peter yelled.

"Ow!" Amelia yelled back running up the last hill looking out on to what must be the witches castle, seeing Edmund in the distance.

"EDMUND!" Lucy yelled.

"Shhh they'll hear you!" Mr. Beaver said.

"It's no use anyway, Edmund won't hear you anymore." Amelia said hugging herself.

"NO!" Mr. Beaver yelled as he tugged on Peter's sleeve.

"Get off me!" Peter yelled back.

"You're playing into her hands." Mr. Beaver said.

"We can't just let him go!" Susan yelled to Mr. Beaver.

"He's our brother!" Lucy yelled as well.

"He's the bait! The Witch wants all five of you!" Mr. Beaver said getting annoyed that they didn't understand.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"To stop the prophecy from coming true. To kill you!" Mr. Beaver yelled which made everyone look up to the castle just in time to see the door close.

"This is all your fault." Susan said to Peter making Amelia look up scared.

"My fault?" Peter asked not believing what he was hearing.

"None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place." Susan yelled.

"Oh so you knew this would happen?" Peter asked.

"I didn't know what would happen. Which is why we should have left while we still could!" Susan yelled.

"Stop it!" Lucy yelled while holding up Amelia who seemed to have trouble keeping herself up sobbing as she was.

"This isn't going to help Edmund." She continued while Peter grabbed Amelia from Lucy and Amelia turned her head into Peter who was stroking her hair.

"She's right. Only Aslan can help your brother now." Mr. Beaver said.

"Then take us to him." Peter said as he tried soothing Amelia and looking at the castle at the same time.

**Again I'm sorry for the long long hiatus. Please review. I'll really try and write again for this story. **

_**Until next time!**_

**~ Lyokodreamer**


	14. Someone New

**Hello again told you I'd try to write more. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, we all know that by now. And I also don't own Glee, otherwise it would look sooo different (reason will be explained later).**

**R&R People!**

_**Onto the story!**_

_If I could change one thing, it would be whatever is keeping us apart. _

Chapter 13: Someone new

As Edmund walked into the castle he was hugging himself and looking around quite scared of the stone statues, who seemed frozen in the middle of battle and littered the courtyard.

Seeing a pile of charcoal lying on the feet of a lion standing there he picked it up and drew glasses and a mustache not seeing the harm of it.

At the top of the stairs was a statue of a wolf or so Edmund thought until he stepped over it and he was suddenly on his back.

"Be still, stranger, or you'll never move again." The wolf growled in Edmund's face, who noticed the smell of decay and blood coming from the mouth of the wolf.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Edmund! I met the Queen in the woods! She told me to come back here! I'm a son of Adam!" Edmund yelled trying to convince the wolf of his innocence adding the last part as that seemed to persuade the Queen the last time.

"Hmm. My apologies, fortunate favorite of the Queen." The wolf said as he stepped of Edmund so he could get up.

"Or else, not so fortunate." the wolf seemed to whisper.

"Right this way." The wolf said as he led Edmund up the stairs to what Edmund presumed was the throne room.

As Edmund entered the throne room he looked around in awe, as the complete room was made of ice.

"Wait here." The wolf said as he went up some stairs.

Edmund of course didn't listen as he went up to the throne that was wrapped around in fur and sat down imagining what it would feel like to rule over Narnia in that throne.

As lost as he was in his fantasy he didn't notice the Queen coming up beside him and jumped when she said: "Like it?"

"Uh... Yes, Your Majesty." Edmund said with a slight quiver in his voice from getting caught.

"I thought you might." She said sitting down in the throne.

"Tell me, Edmund. Are your sisters and friend deaf?"

"No." Edmund said.

"And you brother, is he … unintelligent?" She asked looking down at him.

"Well, I think so. But Mum says..." Edmund says before the witch starts yelling.

"Then how dare you come alone?!" standing up towering above him.

Which makes Edmund step down the stairs saying: "I tried!"

"Edmund, I asked so little of you." She said while she keeps advancing on him.

"They just don't listen to me!" He said stepping even further.

"You couldn't even do that." She said sounding disappointment.

"I did bring them halfway." Edmund said which made the witch stop and look at Edmund.

"They're at the little house at the dam with the Beavers." Edmund said not thinking.

"Well. I suppose you're not a total loss then, are you?" The witch said turning around and walking away until Edmund said:

"Well, I was wondering, could I maybe have some more Turkish delight now?" Edmund said going up the stairs again.

The witch turned from looking at Edmund to looking at the dwarf saying: "Our guest is hungry."

Which made the dwarf smile and walk towards Edmund pushing his dagger in Edmund's back pushing him to god knows where saying: "This way for your num-nums."

As the dwarf was pushing him away the witch said: "Maugrim? You know what to do."

Which made the fear in Edmund spike.

**With Peter, Susan, Amelia and Lucy**

"Somethings wrong." Amelia said as they began making their way back to the dam.

"What did you say, Am?" Peter asked having heard her murmur.

"Somethings wrong, Edmund likes the witch but I feel that he's scared." She said looking at him.

"You feel his fear?" Peter asked. "How?"

"I don't know." She answered and then heard wolf howls.

"We gotta move." Mr. Beaver said. "It's her police."

Making everyone run through the thick snow.

As they enter the dam Mr. Beaver immediately says: "Hurry, Mother! They're after us!"

"Oh, right then." Mrs. Beaver said and started to walk around in the dam.

"What's she doing?" Peter asked Mr. Beaver who sighted.

"Oh, you'll be thanking me later." Mrs. Beaver said as she takes some bread.

"It's a long journey and Beaver get pretty cranky when he's hungry."

"I'm cranky now!" He said as Susan starts to help.

"They're here." Amelia said as she hears the wolfs right outside the door and seconds later they hear scratching at the dam.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Susan said.

"Only if the Witch serves toast." Peter said making Susan look at him.

"Come on quickly." Mr. Beaver said as he pulls a panel away to reveal a pathway out and jumps in, Peter, Susan and Lucy following.

"Come on dear, you first." Mrs. Beaver said.

"No you go, I'd have a strange feeling if I didn't know everyone was in." Amelia said pushing Mrs. Beaver in, walked in herself and then quickly shut the door.

"Badger and me dug this. Comes out right near his place." Mr. Beaver said as they were running with Peter and Susan behind him.

"You told me it led to your mum's!" Mrs. Beaver said as she passed Lucy and Amelia who were now last.

Lucy not noticing a root sticking out of the floor fell over and hurt her shin, which made Amelia yell: "Ow!"

"Lu, are you okay?" Amelia said as she helped Lucy get up.

"I'm fine, thanks." Lucy said and then gestured for them to move while saying: "They're in the tunnel."

"Quick! This way!" Mr. Beaver said while Amelia looked behind her.

"Hurry!" Mrs. Beaver said.

"Run!" Peter yelled.

"Quick! Quick! Quick!" Mrs. Beaver said.

"Amelia come on!" Lucy yelled which seemed to snap Amelia out of a sort of trance.

"You should have brought a map!" Mrs. Beaver yelled hysterically at Mr. Beaver to which he reapplied : "There wasn't room next to the jam."

Peter helped everyone up until just him and Amelia were left.

"Am, come on!" Peter said wanting her to go first.

"Peter please go first." Amelia said looking at him with a strange sense of fear in her eyes.

"Fine, but you come up right behind me." Peter said.

"Yes, now go, please!" Amelia yelled as Peter climbs up and she jumps through the hole, while Peter and Mr. Beaver roll a barrel in front of the opening and Lucy falls.

Then Mr. Beaver sees over what Lucy fell and then notices a statue of a badge and slowly walks towards it.

"I'm so sorry, dear." Mrs. Beaver said and Amelia understood what the statues really were and embraced Lucy.

"He was my best mate." Mr. Beaver said as Lucy shook off Amelia's embrace and then walks around seeing all the statues and also knowing what the statues were and then ran back to Amelia.

"What happened here?" Peter asked the beavers.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch." A new voice said who made Mrs. Beaver scream and because of that Amelia pushed Lucy behind her.

"You take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!" Mr. Beaver said pissed while his wife had to keep him back.

"Relax. I'm one of the good guys." The fox said as he jumped down from the roof of the building.

"Yeah? Well, you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones." Mr. Beaver said.

"An unfortunate family resemblance." The fox said.

"But we can argue breeding later. Right now we've got to move." The fox said as Amelia heard the wolf howls getting closer again pulling Lucy close again.

"What did you have in mind?" Peter said and the fox gestured to the big tree in the clearing.

Peter helped Susan climb up the tree and Amelia helped Lucy get up the tree as she always climbed trees in Finchley, just as they were sitting precariously on a branch, the wolves burst through the barrel which made Lucy shake.

"Greetings, gents." The fox said as the wolves started to surround him. "Lost something, have we?"

"Don't patronize me!" Maugrim snapped. "I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans." Maugrim said which made the fox laugh.

"Humans? Here in Narnia? That's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?" The fox said and A wolf grabbed the fox between his teeth which made Lucy gasp and Amelia hold her hand in front of Lucy's mouth.

"Your reward is your life." Maurgim said close to the fox's face. "It's not much, but still."

And Lucy was still shaking, Amelia let her go and gestured for her to be quite, and Lucy nods.

"North. They ran north." the fox said ducking his head.

"Smell them out." Maugrim said and the wolf holding the fox dropped him on the floor and the wolves left.

After waiting for a second until the wolf really left, Amelia helped Lucy get down and then they ran to the wolf.

"Are you okay?" Amelia asked the fox.

"I'll be fine. Make a fire." The fox said.

"Let me help you get to that cave first." Amelia said and gingerly picked up the fox and placed him down in the cave.

"Peter can you get firewood?" Amelia asked.

"Of course." Peter said jogging away.

"Susan, Lucy sit down. Mrs. Beaver can you help him?" Amelia asked gesturing to the fox.

"I'll try my best sweetheart." Mrs. Beaver said.

"We got the firewood." Peter said as he emerged from the forest with Mr. Beaver at his side.

"Okay just put it down there." Amelia said gesturing to the little cave and when Peter did she sat down and took 2 think twigs and started trying to make a fire.

After 10 minutes of trying she finally got the fire started and they all could start warming up.

"They were helping Tumnus The Witch got here before I did." The fox started after a comfortable silence of half an hour.

"OW! Oh!" He yelled as Mrs. Beaver started closing off the wound caused by the wolf.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked as she was watching Mrs. Beaver closing off the wound.

"Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite. Ow!" The fox said and then flinched away from the needle.

"Stop squirming! You're worse than Beaver on bath day." Mrs. Beaver said.

"Worst day of the year." Mr. Beaver said making everyone laugh.

"I need to speak to one of the ladies alone." The fox said.

"Amelia could I talk to you." The fox said.

"Of course." She said looking up for the first time during the conversation.

"The Beaver doesn't know there is another prophecy. The prophecy of the protectors:

**They each protect two,**

**keeping them from harm.**

**Brother and sister,**

**side by side protecting the kings and queens.**

**Young and old,**

**protecting as equals.**

"What are you saying?" Amelia asks.

"You are one of the protectors, the protector of the young king and queen."

"Edmund and Lucy." Amelia said.

"Yes, exactly."

"You seem to be forgetting one small fact, I'm an only child. I don't have a brother." Amelia said.

"But you do, you just never knew him." The fox said. "He's here. You've been feeling the emotions and pain from Edmund and Lucy haven't you?"

"Yes." Amelia said.

"That's the protector in you, that's why you let Peter go up first, because as long as your brother is not here to protect Peter and Susan you will feel like you have to." The fox said.

"Thank you, for telling me." Amelia said.

"Thank you for your kindness, but I'm afraid that's all the cure I have time for." The fox said as Amelia sat down again in the spot she was before.

"You're leaving?" Lucy asked.

"It has been a pleasure, My Queen, and an honor, but time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops." The fox said sounding a little proud.

"You've seen Aslan?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"What's he like?" Mrs. Beaver asks.

"Like everything we've ever heard." The fox said. "You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch." he directs to Peter.

"But we're not planning on fighting any witch." Susan said making Amelia snap her head towards her.

"But surely, King Peter, the prophecy!" The fox said turning towards Peter, Amelia doing the same.

"We can't go to war without you." Mr. Beaver said towards Peter.

After a few moments of silence Peter says: "We just want our brother back."

Which makes Amelia look at him disappointed, she did want to save the Narnians, probably the protector side of me.

**With Edmund**

After the wolves left, the dwarf went led Edmund towards the dungeon where he put Edmund in chains and came back a few seconds later with a tray with moldy bread and a cup of water.

Edmund suddenly heard a cough from the corner of the room and turned around seeing a boy sitting there.

"Who are you?" Edmund said towards the boy but got answer from the other side of the room.

"He doesn't really talk, I don't know his name or how long he's been here." the creature said.

"He eats everything that he gets presented, I'm Mr. Tumnus by the way." he said. "Can I have that?" He said gesturing towards the bread.

"Of course." Edmund said and handed him the bread.

"You're Lucy Pevensie's brother." Mr. Tumnus said while eating the bread.

"I'm Edmund." Edmund said not feeling like a Pevensie right now.

"Yes. Yes, you have the same nose." Mr. Tumnus gesturing towards his own nose.

"I'm Blaine." The boy whispered barely audible making Edmund and Mr. Tumnus turn to him.

"Blaine Anderson, I've been here for 11 years." He said.

"Why are you here? Where are you from?" Edmund asked going closer to Blaine.

"I'm here because I was kidnapped, from Southville Primary School, I was five, my mom was expecting a baby, a little girl, I was going to be a brother. I never saw her. I fought the Witch after she told me I was the protector of the oldest King and Queen, I thought the Kings and Queens would come to save me, but after seven years I gave up fighting.

She bewitched me to make sure I stayed alive, I eat everything because I don't taste anything, I don't feel the cold, although I've been sick for 9 years I got hypothermia the third year I was here, after she bewitched me she just didn't come back." Blaine said looking up for the first time.

"So you're 16 years?" Edmund asked.

"Yes." Blaine said looking down again.

"Wait, what was your last name? Where did you come from?" Edmund asked.

"Anderson and Southville, why?" Blaine said.

"I have a friend named Amelia Anderson, she moved from Southville to Finchley. She's 10 now, just like me." Edmund said.

"My sister, she's here? Is she okay?" Blaine asked.

"I hope so." Edmund said and then hunched in on himself.

And then they heard a jingling and the Witch appeared in the door making everyone shoot back to their original places.

"My police tore that dam apart." The Witch said walking in.

"Your little family are nowhere to be found." The Witch said advancing on Edmund, she grabbed him by the collar.

"Where did they go?" She said close to his face.

"I don't know!" Edmund said scared.

"Then you're of no further use to me." She said throwing to him to the ground taking her wand and looking like she was going to spear Edmund.

"Wait! The beaver said something about Aslan!" Edmund yelled making Blaine and Mr. Tumnus turn their head to him in fear.

"Aslan? Where?" The Witch said as she lowered her wand.

"I..." Edmund started but Blaine interrupted him.

"How's he's supposed to know, Jadis, he just got here." Blaine said earing a slap from the witch.

"Like the boy said: He's a stranger here, he can't be expected to know anything." Mr. Tumnus said earning him an end of an axe to his head.

"I said...Where is Aslan?" The Witch said now that the obstacles were out of the way.

Looking to both Mr. Tumnus and Blaine, Edmund said: "I... I don't know. I left before they said anything."

Making the Witch look at Mr. Tumnus and Blaine who quickly lowered their eyes.

"I wanted to see you!" Edmund yelled leaning on his elbows.

"Guard!" The Witch yelled and an ogre entered saying: "Your majesty."

"Release the faun." The Witch said and the ogre dragged Mr. Tumnus towards the Witch.

"Do you know why you're here, faun?" The Witch asked Mr. Tumnus.

"Because I believe in a free Narnia." Mr. Tumnis said looking at the Witch.

"You're here...because he turned you in." The Witch said pointing with her wand towards Edmund.

"For sweeties." She said making Mr. Tumnus look at Edmund feeling betrayed, and Edmund looked down.

"Take him upstairs." The Witch said gesturing to Mr. Tumnus.

"And ready my sleigh Edmund misses his family." The Witch said and then turns and walks away, leaving Edmund and Blaine alone, and Edmund curled up into himself.

**So this is the chapter. I'm really sorry for not updating. **

**Blaine Anderson doesn't belong to me, he belongs to Ryan Murphy.**

**Please review. **

_**Until next time!**_

**~ Lyokodreamer**


	15. Presents

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favored and followed. It was really heartwarming to see**

**everyone react so soon and so good without being mad I was away so long, I love you guys for that! **

**You peeps are the reason I keep writing this story because I get such good and faithful reviewers. **

**So onto the disclaimer: I don't own Narnia and I don't own Blaine Anderson.**

**R&R Peeps! **

_**Onto the story!**_

_Friendship is one mind in two bodies_

Chapter 14: Presents

**With Peter, Susan, Amelia and Lucy**

After walking throughout the whole night, they had to climb a path that lead to a little platform, they all released a sigh when they finally reached the top and could just stand for a second breathing.

"Now, Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table just across the frozen river." Mr. Beaver said making them squint their eyes to see but hardly seeing anything as it was misty and their eyes were tired from keeping them open at the time they normally sleep.

"River?" Peter asked and gets a dirty look from Susan and Lucy, while Amelia keeps staring into space.

"Oh, The river's been frozen solid for a hundred years." Mrs. Beaver said look up at the foursome.

"It's so far." Peter sighed looking at the distance between them and the Stone Table.

"It's the world, dear. Did you expect it to be small?" Mrs. Beaver said looking at Peter.

"Smaller." Susan said giving a dirty look to Peter and then continuing walking into the direction that they needed to go.

Amelia finally snapped out of her trance and jogged up to Susan.

"Su, why do act like this? I know you're tired but we all are you should act your feelings out on the people you love." Amelia said.

"How would you know, you don't have a sibling." Susan snapped.

"I always wish I did." Amelia said tears blurring her vision and standing still until Lucy grabbed her hand and tugged her along.

"Come on, let's go." Lucy said.

**With Edmund and Blaine**

When the dwarf returned after 10 minutes Edmund was released from his chains and Blaine just hunched in on himself knowing that he'd be left alone again, that was why it was such a surprise when another dwarf came in and released him of his too small chains that were almost frozen to his skin.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked the dwarf.

"You're coming with us little protector, Her Majesty wants to keep an eye on you." The dwarf replied and then pushed her dagger into his back making him use muscles that hadn't been used in 11 years making it hard for him to walk.

The dwarf holding Edmund also pushed his dagger into Edmund's back and pushed him towards the court yard, where Edmund looked at the newly added statue that was sitting close to the gates: Mr. Tumnus. Now he realized what the statues were : the Narnians that were turned to stone by The Witch he now knew she was.

Blaine on the other hand had seen many people been turned to stone and didn't really react to the new statue and kept walking towards the sleigh, hoping the sun was out so he could see and feel the sun since he got captured.

"When you're ready, Son of Adam." It echoed through the courtyard making Edmund look away from the statue to The Witch and the dwarf push Edmund forcefully towards the sleigh, where the dwarf who was 'escorting' Blaine to the sleigh was tying him with his hands to the side of the sleigh to make sure he didn't run away.

The dwarf holding Edmund however did not tie his to the sleigh.

"Why are you tying me up, huh? Scared I'll run away, hurt you?" Blaine spit towards The Witch earing him yet another slap to the face.

"Seems like you forgot your lesson from 9 years ago." She said taking her wand in her hand and putting it to his throat disabling his voice.

"Just to make sure the trip is nice and quite." She said taking the wand away and putting it on the seat again, while being on the receiving end of the death glare of Blaine.

"Let's go." The Witch said when Edmund was finally placed in the sleigh at her feet, next to Blaine, and that's where they deserved to be, she thought.

There was barely any place for the two boys on the floor of the sleigh and ever so ofter during the journey The Witch looked down with a disgusting look pointed towards the boys and receiving even dirty looks from the two.

**With Peter, Susan, Amelia and Lucy **

When they got down from the hill, they had to pass an open field, a former lake now covered in ice and snow.

"We have to move quickly, we're like sitting duck out here in this open field." Mr. Beaver said.

And so they started the long trek across the lake.

"Come on, humans! While we're still young." Mr. Beaver said for about the 20th time in 10 minutes.

"If he tells us to hurry one more time, I'm gonna turn him into a big, fluffy hat." Peter said making everyone laugh.

"Hurry up! Come on!" 21st time.

"He is getting a little bossy." Lucy said making Amelia look up at Lucy where she was perched on Peter's back and nod.

"No, behind you! It's her!" Mrs. Beaver yelled in fright as they hear bells behind them.

"Run! Run!" Mr. Beaver yelled starting to run on four feet.

"Run!" Peter yelled dropping Lucy and grabbing her hand while Amelia grabbed her other hand and together they started pulling Lucy along.

"Hurry!" Peter yelled as he, Lucy and Amelia reached the edge of the forest and he heard the sleigh come closer.

As Mr. Beaver saw a little cave he yelled: "Inside! Dive! Dive!"

And he let the kids go in first and then dived in.

"Quick! Quick, quick, quick!" Mrs. Beaver yelled as she pushed Peter, Lucy and Amelia down.

Just as the sat down they heard the jingling stop which meant that the sled had also stopped and everyone was holding their breath as they saw a shadow appear above them and snow falling down because of it.

After a few minutes of silence Lucy whispered: "Maybe she's gone."

"I suppose I'll go look." Peter said as he made to stand up and Amelia held him back, shaking her head.

"The girl's right. You're worth nothing to Narnia dead." Mr. Beaver said as he started walking from under the little cave.

"Well, neither are you, Beaver." Mrs. Beaver said holding her hand out to her husband to stop him.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Mr. Beaver said as he took the hand as to say goodbye.

And then they saw Mr. Beaver leave only for him to return hanging over the side of the cave after a few minutes of complete terrified silence.

"Come out! Come out!" Mr. Beaver yelled as he appeared making the girls scream.

"I hop you've all been good 'cause there's someone here to see you!" He continues making the kids look at each other in confusion, standing up to look at the person themselves.

And then started smiling as they saw the person only Lucy still believed in: Father Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, sir." Lucy said as she walked towards him while the others were still watching in shock.

"It certainly is, Lucy. Since you have arrived." Father Christmas said.

"Look, I've put up with a lot since I got here, but this..." Susan said turning to Peter.

"We thought you were the Witch." Peter said turning to Father Christmas.

"Yes. Yes, I'm sorry about that but in my defense, I have been driving one of these longer than the Witch." Father Christmas said making Amelia smile at Lucy in excitement.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." Susan said walking to stand next to the rest of her family.

"No. For a long time. But the hope that you have brought, Your Majesties and Protector, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power." Father Christmas said making the kids feel weird being called that by Father Christmas and kind of honored that the people had such thought about them being there.

"Still, I dare say you could do with these." Father Christmas said as he turned to his sleigh and hauled a massive bag out of it.

"Presents!" Lucy yelled and ran to where Father Christmas was standing as Father Christmas got out Lucy's present.

As he bowed to Lucy's lever Father Christmas said:

"The juice of the fire-flower. One drop will cure any injury." He said as he handed Lucy the flask and she gingerly grabbed the pure diamond flask.

"And though I hope you never have to use it." Father Christmas said as he held out a dagger for Lucy to take.

"Thank you, sir but I think I could be brave enough." Lucy said as she grabbed the dagger.

"I'm sure you could but battles are ugly affairs." Father Christmas said and then smiled at Lucy who stepped back.

"Susan." Father Christmas said beaconing her closer.

"Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss." He said as he handed her a beautiful white arrow case with the bow inside.

"What happened to 'battles are ugly affairs'?" Susan said looking from the bow to Father Christmas.

"Though you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard. Blow on this and wherever you are, help will come." Father Christmas said as he handed her the white horn with what seemed Aslan's head.

"Thanks." Susan said in earnest and then stepped back.

"Peter." Father Christmas said as he grabbed the sword from the bag.

"The time to use these may be near at hand." He said as he handed Peter the sword and the shield and Peter unsheathed the sword looking at it in awe.

"Thank you , sir." Peter said admiring the sword.

"Now, last but not least, Amelia." Father Christmas said as Peter stepped back to make place for the last girl.

"You are the protector, these are for you." He said as he handed her a red arrow holder with a red bow in it and a golden dagger.

"Thank you, Father Christmas." She said smiling.

"Now I wish I could hand him this myself." Father Christmas said as he handed Amelia a gold sword in sheath.

"This is for your brother, hand it to him when you meet him." He said.

"I will sir, I'll keep it safe."Amelia said looking at it in awe.

"These are tools not toys. Bear them well and wisely. Now, I must be off. Winter is almost over and thing do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years." Father Christmas said as he lifted his bag back into the sleigh.

"Long live Aslan! And Merry Christmas!" Father Christmas said and take off in his sleigh.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone yelled through each other.

"Told you he was real." Lucy said to Susan smirking making Amelia laugh.

"He said winter was almost over." Peter suddenly whispered making the girls turn to him.

"You know what that means. No more ice." He continues making Amelia's eyes widen.

"The river!" She yelled and they ran to the river and saw ice chunks cracking.

"We need to cross now!" Peter said in distress.

"Don't beavers make dams?" Lucy said looking at Mr. Beaver.

"I'm not that fast, dear." Mr. Beaver said to Lucy.

"Come on!" Peter yelled and he pulled Lucy along to the edge of the cliff.

"Wait! Will you just think about this for a minute?" Susan yelled still standing on the same spot while Amelia was already climbing down the first lower ridge.

"We don't have a minute." Peter said sternly handing Lucy to Amelia.

"I'm just trying to be realistic." Susan said.

"No, you're trying to be smart. As usual." Peter said stepping down himself and Susan quickly followed after hearing the wolves howls.

They went even quicker down while hearing all the wolf howls.

As Peter stepped on the ice it cracked under his weight.

"Wait. Maybe I should go first." Mr. Beaver said.

"Maybe you should." Peter said as Mr. Beaver stepped on the ice, slapping his tail on ice every now and then.

"You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?" Mrs. Beaver yelled from the side of the river.

"Well, you never know which meal's gonna be your last. Especially with your cooking." Mr. Beaver said as the kids finally began crossing the ice being careful to test the ice first.

The girls screaming when the ice broke underneath them.

"If mum knew what we were doing..." Susan said.

"Mum's not here." Peter snapped turning around.  
>"Oh no!" Lucy yelled as she saw the wolves crossing the top of river.<p>

"Run!" Peter yelled as the wolves came down and made sure that they couldn't pass.

Then wolves were behind them and in front of them: they were trapped.

And as Mr. Beaver got attacked Mrs. Beaver yelled: "No!"

While Lucy yelled: "Peter!" as he was watching the wolves behind them, making Peter draw his sword.

"Put that down, boy." Maugrim said advancing on Peter. "Someone could get hurt."

"Don't worry about me!" Mr. Beaver yelled. "Run through him!"

"Leave now while you can, and your brother leaves with you." Maugrim said still advancing.

"Stop, Peter! Maybe we should listen to him!" Susan yelled to him.

"Smart girl." Susan said making Amelia draw her dagger.

"Don't listen to him! Kill him! Kill him now!" Mr. Beaver said trying to encourage Peter to kill Maugrim.

"Oh, come on. This isn't your war." Maugrim said coming even closer to them.

"All my Queen wants is for you to take your family and go." Maugrim continues.

"Look, just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword, it doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!" Susan yelled hoping he'll listen to her.

"No, Peter! Narnia needs you! Gut him while you still have a chance!" Mr. Beaver yelled from under the wolf.

"What's it gonna be, Son of Adam? I won't wait forever." Maugrim said. "And neither will the river." Maugrim said gesturing to the ice falling of the waterfall.

"Peter!" Lucy yelled as she saw water breaking through the ice, while Amelia's eyes widen.

"Hold onto me!" Peter yelled as he smashed his sword into the ice block, while the girls hang onto Peter in any way possible.

And then the ice finally broke underneath the weight of the water pushing against it and they were swept under a huge wave caused by the falling ice.

After 20 meters underwater they finally resurfaced gasping for air, the girls shaking their hair out of their face.

Scared of when they might end up at the edge of the river.

Lucy almost slipped in the water and Peter had to let of his sword to haul her up.

When they reached the edge of the river they quickly got of the iceberg onto the safe land.

And then Peter turned around with an empty fur coat, making Amelia's eyes widen in fright and Susan yell : "What have you done?"

"Lucy! Lucy!" They all started yelling hoping that she would turn up.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" They suddenly heard and then saw Lucy walk up and Amelia grabbed the coat from Peter hands and ran towards her, wrapping the coat around her.

"Don't you worry, dear. Your protector got you well looked after." Mr. Beaver said.

"And I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore." Mrs. Beaver said making the kids turn around seeing the first signs of spring.

**This is the chapter. I'll be back with more. **

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review. **

_**Until next time !**_

**~ Lyokodreamer**


	16. Aslan's camp

**Hello everyone! **

**Thank you for reviewing, favoring and following. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia and I don't own Blaine Anderson. **

**R&R Peeps! **

_**Onto the story!**_

_A friend is someone who knows all about you... and loves you anyway_

_Love is friendship set on fire. _

Chapter 15: Aslan's camp

**With Peter, Susan, Amelia and Lucy**

After a few hours walking the snow finally began to melt and the temperature rose enough for the kids to shrug off their coats.

"It' beautiful." Amelia said to Lucy

"It is now the snow cleared out, it's real beauty is starting to show." Lucy said.

"That's really deep, Lu." Amelia said.

"Am, do you think that we'll reach Aslan's camp by nightfall?" Lucy asked.

"I hope so. I can't wait to sleep in some sort of bed." Amelia answered and grabbed Lucy's hand and walked on, both looking around

**With Edmund and Blaine**

As they reached the edge of the ravine, Ginarrbrik untied Blaine but held his dagger to his back and Edmund stepped along with the White Witch and his eyes widen at the drop and the river rushing beneath them.

"It's so warm out." Ginarrbrik said beginning to take off his coat – knowing that Blaine had no place to run – earning him a glare from the witch who dared him to continue taking off his coat, making Edmund and Blaine smile at each other.

"I'll go and check the sleigh." Ginarrbrik said walking away shrugging his coat back on.

"Your majesty. We found the traitor." A wolf said making the witch, Edmund and Blaine turn around.

"He was rallying your enemies near the Shuddering Woods." The wolf continued dropping the fox that helped Peter, Susan, Amelia and Lucy in the mids.

"Ah. How nice of you to drop in. You were so helpful to my wolves last night. Perhaps you can help me now." The witch said as the boys went to stand next to her.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty." The fox said bowing.

"Oh, don't waste my time with flattery." The witch snapped at the fox.

"Not to seem rude, but I wasn't actually talking to you." The fox said gesturing his head to Edmund, making his eyes widen, and Blaine look to Edmund.

'He's one of the Kings.' Blaine thought.

The witch took her wand and pointed it towards the fox asking: "Where are the humans headed?"  
>She pulled back her wand and wanted to thrust it forward to turn the fox to stone but Edmund quickly jumped between them despite Blaine trying to hold him back.<p>

"Wait! No! Don't. The beaver said something about the Stone Table and that Aslan had an army there." Edmund said making Blaine look down shaking his head.

"An army?" The witch asked and nodded so Edmund moved out of the way, Edmund looked at the fox who sighed and looked down as well.

"Thank you, Edmund. I'm glad this creature go to see some honesty... before he died." The witch said thrusting it forward turning the fox to stone.

"No!" Edmund yelled earning him a slap to the face from the witch and then she grabbed his shoulder turning him to her.

"Think about whose side you're on, Edmund." She said.

"Mine." She said grabbing his face and turning it to the fox saying: "Or theirs." And then released his face, and he started crying, making Blaine wanting to go to Edmund but the witch held him back with her wand.

"Go on ahead. Gather the faithful. If it's a war Aslan wants, it's a war he shall get." The witch said turning a butterfly to stone at the end of the sentence.

**With Peter, Susan, Amelia and Lucy**

After walking a few more minutes Amelia and Lucy finally got a view of Aslan's camp.

"We made it."Amelia said smiling at Lucy.

Just as they came to the entrance of the camp a horn sounded and everyone's attention seemed to turn to the kids and the beavers.

Just as Peter, Susan and Amelia entered the camp Lucy stopped and turned around seeing dryads appear from the trees and wave at her, making Lucy smile and wave back and then quickly run back to the rest, forming a line.

Everyone in camp turned to look at the kids and the kids were kind of uncomfortable from all the attention they were getting.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan said while trying to smile.

"Maybe they think you look funny." Lucy answered making Peter and Amelia smile.

"Oi, stop your fussing. You look lovely." Mr. Beaver said as he saw his wife trying to get her fur right.

As they came up to the end of the camp and the one tent that was perched there, everyone that inhabited the camp gathered around the kids.

The kids were kind of nervous as they stepped into the circle and Peter took out his sword and held it up towards the centaur standing higher.

"We have come to see Aslan." Peter said thrusting his sword towards the centaur and the centaur turned his head towards the tent making the kids turn towards the tent.

And then suddenly everyone bowed and the kids turned wondering why they bowed.

But when Aslan finally came out of the tent the kids understood why they bowed, and quickly bowed as well.

"Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam." Aslan said and Peter looked up.

"Welcome, Susan and Lucy, Daughter of Eve." Aslan said making Susan and Lucy look up.

"Welcome, Amelia, protector of the young." Aslan said making Amelia look up as well.

"And welcome to you, Beavers. You have my thanks." Aslan said making the Beavers beam.

"But where is the fourth?" Aslan asked as the kids stood up again.

"That's why we're here, sir." Peter said. "We need your help."  
>"We had a little trouble along the way." Susan said making Amelia look down.<p>

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch." Peter said.

"Captured? How could this happen?" Aslan asked perplexed.

"He betrayed them, Your Majesty." Mr. Beaver said making everyone murmur and the kids look down.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" The centaur yelled.

"Peace, Oreius." Aslan said under a roar. "I'm sure there's an explanation."

"It's my fault, really." Peter said. "I was to hard on him."

"We all were." Susan said and the kids knew they she was right.

"Sir, he's our brother." Lucy whispered.

"I know, dear one. But that only makes the betrayal all the worse." Aslan said. "This may be harder than you think. Now everyone go back to their posts, make sure the king and queens are accommodated, I need to talk with the protector." Aslan said making Amelia look up at the lion in fright and she slowly walked towards the lion.

"Let's walk."Aslan said and led her away from the camp.

"You must understand that you are not to blame for Edmund's betrayal." Aslan said making Amelia feel a bit better.

"Thank you, sir, but that doesn't take away the guilt that came with his departure. I knew he felt like he didn't feel like he belonged and I should have done something about it." Amelia said.

"You did not know about your duty before you arrived in Narnia, you couldn't have helped him. Now to another matter, your brother." Aslan said.

"I don't know anything about a brother." Amelia said.

"Your brother was kidnapped from his school when your mother was pregnant with you. I was forced to close the gate to Narnia to make sure that the witch didn't kidnap anymore of you. He is with Edmund, they met, but I'm sure that you know that already." Aslan said.

"I do, I saw them in my dream." Amelia said.

"I promise you, Amelia. We will save them." Aslan said. "You should rejoin your family."

"They really have become that haven't they?" Amelia said.

"They have, dear one." Aslan said.

And Amelia returned to the camp and just as she was lead to the tent where the girls were and they just came out of the tent.

"You look gorgeous." Amelia said smiling and they went off.

"There are some for you too." Lucy said.

"We're going to the creek to wash up." Susan said.

"Okay, see you later." Amelia said walking in the tent and putting on the dress that where laid out of her.

"That is Cair Paravel, the castle of the four thrones." Aslan said as he came up behind Peter who was watching the castle in the distance.

"In one of which you will sit, Peter, as High King." Aslan continued. "You doubt the prophecy?"

"No. That's just it." Peter said looking down at his sword.

"Aslan, I'm not what you all think I am." Peter said looking at Aslan.

"Peter Pevensie, formerly of Finchley. Beaver also mentioned that you planned on turning him into a hat." Aslan said making Peter smile.

"Peter, there is a Deep Magic, more powerful than any of us, that rules over all of Narnia. It defines right from wrong, and governs all our destinies. Yours and mine." Aslan said.

"But I couldn't even protect my own family." Peter said.

"That's because that is not your job. It is of the protectors, who are just starting to realize their duties. I will do what I can to help your brother, but I need you to consider what I ask of you. I, too, want my family safe." Aslan said.

**With Edmund and Blaine**

When they arrived at the camp of the Witch the dwarfs tied both Edmund and Blaine to the same tree and gagged them quite tightly as the spell on Blaine had been letting up as the snow was melting.

"Is our little prince uncomfortable?" Ginarrbrik taunted Edmund.

"Does he want his pillow fluffed?" Ginarrbrik said as Edmund pulled away as Ginarrbrik came closer.

"Special treatment for the special boy!" Ginarrbrik said as he rounded the tree getting a glare from Blaine as he passed him.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" He said close to Edmund's face.

**With Peter, Susan, Amelia and Lucy**

"You look like Mum." Lucy said to Susan.

"Mum hasn't had a dress like this since before the war." Susan answered.

"We should bring her one back. A whole trunk full!" Lucy said smiling.

"If we ever get back." Susan said making the smile on Lucy's face falter.

"I'm sorry I'm like that. We used to have fun together, didn't we? Us and Amelia." Susan said.

"Yes. Before you got boring." Lucy laughed.

"Oh, really?" Susan said smiling as she splashed Lucy making Lucy splash her back until they decided that they were wet enough and then went for the towels.

But when Susan pulled away the towel they didn't expect two wolves to be standing there.

"Please don't try to run. We're tired and we prefer to kill you quickly." the wolf said and Susan saw her horn, throwing the towel at the wolf she stumbled for the horn and blew it before scrambling up in the tree, just high enough for the wolves not to reach them.

And suddenly Peter came running over the creek yelling: "Get back!" taking out his sword.

"Peter!" Lucy yells seeing her oldest brother.

"Come on. We've already been through this before. We both know you haven't got it in you." Maugrim said as he and the other wolf started to circle Peter.

"Peter! Watch out!" Susan yelled as she saw the second wolf go to Peter back and then suddenly Aslan came and pushed the second wolf to the ground and kept him there with his paw.

And Oreius, Amelia and other warriors came running after Aslan all with weapons drawn.

"No! Stay your weapons. This is Peter's battle." Aslan said making the warriors calm down and Amelia put her arrow away.

Then everyone's attention was turned to Peter and Maugrim again.

"You may think you're a king, but you're going to die...like a dog!" Maugrim yelled as he jumped Peter making the girls yell out.

As the girls dropped down from the tree they ran towards Peter and Amelia quickly broke loose from the warriors also running for Peter.

They all pushed together to get Maugrim off Peter, revealing a shaken Peter and a dead Maugrim.

For a few seconds the family just looked at each other but then they all launched into a hug just making sure that they were really there.

And only then did Aslan let the wolf go telling the warriors: "After him. He'll lead you to Edmund and Blaine." And with that the warriors took off.

"Peter. Clean your sword." Aslan said.

After Peter cleaned his sword on the grass Aslan beaconed Peter to him and told him to kneel sword in hand and pushed down softly on each of Peter's shoulders while the girls look with awe.

"Rise, Sir Peter Wolfs-Bane, Knight of Narnia" Aslan said and Peter stood up looking at the girls who smile at him proud of him.

**With Edmund and Blaine**

Sound all around them, and the only thing they wanted was something to eat. By now Ginarrbrik was holding his dagger at Edmund's throat permanently, making Edmund having to strain his head away from the dagger constantly.

Suddenly they heard a wolf coming and Edmund saw it being followed by a whole band of other creatures, not 5 seconds later they were released from their bounds and hauled up a centaur, running off to a place they did not know about.

After riding all through the night they arrived at a colored camp.

"Welcome to Aslan's camp." The centaur said.

**With Peter, Susan, Amelia and Lucy**

As Peter woke up in the morning and saw Oreius pass, he look at him hopefully, and Oreius gestured to cliff, where Aslan and Edmund were talking.

And then the girls came out of the tent and saw Edmund standing there and Amelia smiled, Lucy on the other hand couldn't hold her excitement and yelled: "Edmund!" wanting to run towards him being hold back by Amelia and Peter.

Hearing her yell Aslan and Edmund turned to her and then Edmund looked towards Aslan and then they both came down towards the family.

When Edmund reached the family there was a silence and then Aslan said: "What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past. Amelia, a word."

Looking at Edmund she followed Aslan towards a tent.

"Your brother is rested here, he has been healed of his injuries, you can see him." Aslan said.

"Thank you, Aslan." Amelia said and pulled away the tent flap and saw a boy lying there, sleeping.

The boy had black hair, curls going everywhere and was tanned a lot more than Amelia herself, she couldn't see the color of his eyes as they were closed.

She hesitantly reached out and took his hand.

After a few minutes his eyes blinked open and he saw her sitting there.

"Amelia?" He guessed seeing the girl sitting there.

"Yes, it's me, Blaine right?" She asked.

"That's right, your so beautiful." Blaine said getting tears in his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Amelia asked wiping his tears away.

"I thought I'd never see you, how are mum and dad." Blaine asked.

"Last time I saw mum she was fine, and dad went off to war." Amelia said.

"War?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, we're not at home at the moment we were staying with a professor in the countryside to make sure we're safe from the bombings." Amelia explained.

"Can I hug you?" Blaine asks sitting up slightly.

"Of course." Amelia said and they embraced both getting tears in eyes.

"You should get some rest and I should go see Edmund." Amelia said as she pushed her brother under the sheets.

"Okay, I am rather tired." Blaine said and closed his eyes as Amelia left the tent walking towards where the Pevensies were standing last.

"Edmund is in the boys tent." Peter said as he saw Amelia approaching.

"Thank you, Peter." Amelia said and walked on, pulling the tent flap away revealing Edmund laying on the bed.

"Hello, Eddie." Amelia said as she walked towards the bed.

"Hey." He said. "I'm so glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too. Why didn't you tell me how you felt?" Amelia asked.

"I guess that I wasn't thinking clearly." Edmund said.

"I know you weren't. I'll protect you from now on, I promise." Amelia said.

"You don't have to." Edmund said.

"It's my duty." Amelia said. "This on the other hand is not." She said and leaned in and pushed her lips to his, after a few minutes of shock Edmund pushed back and they were kissing.

"I love you, I've realized that when you were gone." Amelia said as she broke the kiss.

"I love you too." Edmund said smiling.

"Sleep." Amelia said walking away.

**So that's that I hope you liked it.**

**I'll be back.**

**Please review!**

_**Until next time !**_

**~ Lyokodreamer**


	17. The Stone Table

**The comments on the last chapter were great! **

**I'm sorry for the wait but my laptop crashed and I had to write this chapter again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Narnia nor do I own Blaine Anderson**

**R&R Peeps!**

_**Onto the story!**_

_You never know how much you love them, until they are gone_

Chapter 16: The Stone Table

When the afternoon came around Edmund and Blaine joined the rest of the family for dinner.

When Edmund came into view Amelia jumped up and ran to him grabbing his hand and pulling him next to him, making Peter and Susan smile at each other.

As they sat down a faun placed down some toast and boiled eggs on the table.

As Edmund and Blaine sat down they immediately took their toast and started eating like they hadn't eaten in years.

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed." Lucy said laughing making Edmund laugh too.

"I'm sure they'll pack something up for the journey back." Peter said from the rock he was standing against making everyone turn to him.

"We're going home?" Susan asked confused while everyone send Peter confused looks.

"You are." Peter said as he came closer.

"I promised Mum I'd keep the four of you safe." He said while sitting down.

"But it doesn't mean I can't stay behind an help."

"But they need us, all six of us." Lucy said looking around their small circle.

"Lucy, it's too dangerous. You almost drowned! Edmund was almost killed!" Peter said.

"Which is why we have to stay." Edmund started looking down at Amelia's and his joined hands.

"Blaine and I have seen what the White Witch can do. And I've helped her do it. And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it." Edmund said making everyone feel like Edmund was the first to realize what being a king is about, feeling very proud of him.

"I suppose that's it then." Susan said as she stands up walking away.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

"To get some practice." Susan said grabbing her bow and arrows smiling.

"Come on." Amelia yelled as she pulled Edmund towards the tent to get some equipment.

Just as the dwarfs were leaving the training field, Susan and Lucy set up to start practicing.

Susan took her bow and readied an arrow aiming it for the bullseye.

But when she released the arrow it ended at the edge of target.

Preparing the next arrow she shot and hit the edge of the circle around the bullseye.

Lucy wanting to try something drew her dagger from the sheath and thew it to the target hitting the bullseye dead on, making Susan laugh.

Just then they heard horses come up the cliff and turned around seeing Peter and Edmund galloping up the hill battling, Blaine galloping behind them trying to get used to the horse, and Amelia readying an arrow and releasing it, the arrow landing it right in the bullseye.

"Come on, Ed! Sword point up, like Oreius showed us." Peter said.

"En garde!" Edmund yelled as he slashed at Peter.

"Now block." Peter said attacking his brother while the Anderson siblings slowly came closer.

"Hey!" Edmund said as Peter defeated him.

"Peter! Edmund!" Mr. Beaver yelled as he came running up making Edmund's horse reign up.

"Whoa, horsie!" Edmund said.

"My name is Philip." Edmund's horse said.

"Oh. Sorry." Edmund said not expecting a reply.

"The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan. She on her way here." Mr. Beaver said as Susan and Lucy came closer.

"Let's go." Blaine said as he pulled Susan behind him on the horse as his sister did the same to Lucy.

"Come on." Amelia said as she started galloping towards the camp, the rest following.

"Jadis, the Queen of Narnia! Empress of the Lone Islands!" They heard someone yell as they ran up to the edge of the crowd where Edmund froze at seeing the Witch.

The whole camp was murmuring amongst themselves until the Witch was set down on the ground.

As the Witch approached Aslan she kept her focus on Edmund making him feel extremely uncomfortable.

When she reached a certain point she turned her attention to Alsan saying:

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." making Edmund look down and Amelia look at her angry wanting to grab his hand but knowing that the Witch would use that knowledge against them.

"His offense was not against you." Alsan said.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" The Witch asked.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was written." Aslan said with a growl under his voice.

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property." The Witch said as Peter drew his sword and Amelia drew her dagger.

"Try and take him then." Peter said as he and Amelia formed a sort of shield around Edmund.

"Do really think that mere force will deny me my right, little king, protector." The Witch said patronizing.

"Never hurts to try." Amelia said as Peter held her back from charging at the Witch.

"Aslan knows that unless I have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water." she continued as if never interrupted.

"That boy will die on the Stone Table." she said making Peter, Susan, Lucy and Blaine turn to Edmund in shock and Amelia turn to him with tears in her eyes.

"As is tradition." She finished.

"You dare not refuse me." She said now turning to Aslan.

"Enough. I shall talk with you alone." Aslan said to the Witch turning to his tent the Witch following, making everyone feel uncomfortable.

"Come let's sit down." Amelia said pulling Edmund down with her who didn't seem to have heard here.

A little while later Edmund started hugging everyone starting with Blaine, then Peter, Susan, Lucy and then Amelia, only the last didn't let him go, just as he didn't let her go.

After waiting for half an hour Peter suddenly heard the noise of footsteps coming from Aslan's tent and stood up, everyone following.

As the Witch emerged first and looked at Edmund scrutinizing, making him scared that she would take him, but then she turned around and walked back to her throne.

Everyone turned their head to Aslan, hoping to hear good news.

After looking at Edmund for a while Aslan said:

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood."

Making everyone breath again and the kids hug Edmund all at once.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" The Witch said and Aslan replied by roaring making her sit down in her throne.

Making everyone laugh and beginning to celebrate the saving of Edmund as the Witch left.

Lucy ran up to Edmund and threw her arms around him and Edmund spun her around a bit.

As soon as the Witches back was turned to them Amelia kissed Edmund being glad he was still with her and he kissed back.

Suddenly Lucy noticed that Aslan didn't seem as happy as they did, in fact he looked quite sad, making her smile fade as well.

And as they made eye contact Lucy knew that something wasn't right but as a dwarf came to her rejoicing she quickly put on a smile and celebrated on, not forgetting the sad look of the Great Lion.

As the day grew shorter everyone returned to their own tents Amelia following the boys and laying with Edmund for a while before returning to the girls tent seeing Lucy still fidgeting.

"Can't sleep?" Amelia whispered to her not wanting to wake Susan.

"No, but it's alright." Lucy said and so Amelia retreated to her own cot.

Lucy couldn't sleep because she kept thinking of Aslan's face earlier that day.

Suddenly she sat up at hearing footsteps and seeing a shadow pass their tent.

"Susan, Amelia!" Lucy harshly whispered.

"Mm?" Susan said as she was roused from her sleep and Amelia sat having not really slept.

And as Lucy stood up and grabbed her dagger and cordial, Susan and Amelia quickly followed her after grabbing their own weapons and their cloaks.

They quietly followed Aslan making sure he didn't see nor heard them.

Hiding behind tents and trees, being careful not to step on any twigs.

All the while wondering what Aslan was going to do.

After following Aslan for 5 minutes he suddenly said:

"Shouldn't the three of you be in bed?"

"We couldn't sleep." Lucy said walking to where the lion was waiting.

"Please, Aslan. Couldn't we come with you?" Susan asked following her sister while Amelia trudge behind.

"I would be glad of the company for a while." The great lion said with a sad tone in his voice.

"Thank you." He said sincerely and the girls hesitantly reached out their hands to touch his mane and he didn't protest so they intertwined their hands with his mane.

Although Lucy thought something was wrong Amelia had this weird gut feeling as if tonight something terrible would happen and nothing would be the same again, call it protector instinct.

For the rest of the walk no words were exchanged nor were they wanted.

The silence came to an end when Aslan told the girls:

"It is time. From here, I must go on alone."

"But Aslan..." Susan started before Aslan interrupted her saying:

"You have to trust me. For this must be done."

"Thank you, Susan. Thank you, Lucy and thank you, Amelia. And farewell." Aslan said making Amelia run up to him throwing her arms around him.

"Be safe, Aslan, please." She asked him.

"Hard times are ahead, but remember you are ready, even if you think you're not." Aslan said looking in her eyes, she nodded and stepped away letting the great lion walk away.

Susan looked at the two other girls and they immediately understood that their stalking wasn't over.

They quickly followed Susan behind another tree, and when Aslan seemed to have reached his destination, the girls eyes widened.

The followers of The Witch spread alone the place as far as they could see, making them exchange uncomfortable glances.

They could barely see Aslan walking between the beasts trying to reach The Stone Table, now Amelia realized what Aslan was doing, looking down not wanting the other girls see her crying.

Because they would surely ask her why she was crying and she could not tell them as they would charge into the beasts without thinking about it.

Lucy looked frighted at Susan and Amelia, Amelia quickly took Lucy in her arms seeing that Susan was paralyzed watching the scene unfold.

As Aslan reached the top of the hill, they could see The White Witch appear holding a sword in her hand.

"Behold. The great lion." The Witch said loud enough for the girls to hear and the beasts around her began to laugh.

As a minotaur came up to Aslan and first poked him with the end of his axe, the girls saw in disgust that the minotaur pushed Aslan so he was lying on his side, making Lucy gasp.

The girls couldn't hear everything that was said but didn't need to know as they heard the laughs it got in reply to know they were taunting Aslan.

"Why doesn't he fight back?" Lucy whispers.

"Bind him!" The girls heard The Witch say.

Then suddenly Aslan disappeared from their view as everyone went to tie him although they could hear Aslan's groans of pain.

"Wait!" The Witch suddenly interrupted. "Let him first be shaved."

And then all hell broke loose everyone seemed to want a piece of the lion's mane and swarmed around him.

"Bring him to me!" The Witch said as she apparently thought that it had been enough.

As they drug Aslan on top of The Stone Table the noise got louder and louder until The Witch put out her hand silencing all of them.

After a few seconds the noises started again and the girls could see The Witch approaching Aslan, kneeling next to him.

Susan and Lucy could not hear what The Witch was saying to Aslan but Amelia heard The Witches words as if The Witch was saying them to Amelia herself.

"You know, Aslan, I'm a little disappointed in you. Did you honestly think by all this that you could save the human traitor? You are giving me your life and saving no one." She said laughing.

"So much for love." And the she stood up again yelling:

"Tonight the Deep Magic will be appeased! But tomorrow we will take Narnia forever!"

And then only Amelia could hear what The Witch was saying again.

"In that knowledge, despair... and DIE!"

And just seconds before The Witch struck Aslan and Lucy made eye contact for the last time.

And then the girls started crying Susan and Lucy just now beginning and Amelia only crying harder into each others shoulders.

"The Great Cat is DEAD!" They heard The Witch yell.

Amelia heard The Witch give order to her general to prepare the troops for battle and soon realized what she had to do.

The beasts partied on a while and after they had calmed down a bit Amelia said:

"I have to go."

"No, why?" Lucy said clinging to her.

"The boys, the army they need to know that war is coming tomorrow, you stay hear make sure he's taken care of." Amelia said kissing both their hands.

"As your protector I'd love to stay but Edmund will need me greater there. And beside our kings must know your highnesses." Amelia continued.

"We understand go, and make haste The Witch won't spare a minute." Susan said and Amelia quickly started running faster then she had thought she could seeing she normally still had the hinder of the accident.

After running for half an hour she reached the camp and sprinted towards the boys tent storming in, startling all three of the boys.

"Amelia what are you doing? Storming in here in the middle of the night." Peter said not noticing how out of breath she was in his half asleep state, Edmund on the other hand did.

"Amelia what's wrong?" Edmund asked.

"It's Aslan." Amelia said between breaths.

"What about Aslan." Peter asked now standing up too.

"The Witch she killed him, The Witch is coming, she wants to take Narnia." Amelia said.

"We need to wake the camp now." Peter said and Blaine ran out of the room and not 2 seconds later they heard the horn go off waking the camp.

"You saw?" Edmund whispered in Amelia's hear embracing her.

"Yes, everything. Aslan told me that hard times are ahead but that we're ready even if we think we're not." Amelia said looking at both the boys.

"Where are Susan and Lucy?" Peter asked finally noticing the lack of his sisters.

"Still with Aslan." Amelia said.

"I came to warn you."

Before the crack of dawn the camp was bustling with everyone making sure that the weapons and armor were ready for battle while the four humans and Orieus were making plans for battle.

"Amelia's right. He's gone." Peter said coming out of Aslan's tent.

Making everyone look at each other.

"Then you'll have to lead us." Edmund said looking at Peter

"Peter, there's an army out there and it's ready to follow you." Edmund said.

"I know I am." Amelia said.

"And so am I." Blaine said for Peter's other side.

"I can't."

"Aslan believed you could. And so do we." Edmund said getting nods from all around.

That made Peter smile a little at his brother and the Anderson siblings, making them smile back.

"The Witch's army is nearing, sire. What are you orders?" Orieus asked making Peter look at the map.

"We attack from here, Edmund and Amelia lead the archers. Blaine and I will lead the troops with swords. So the protectors are there to help if necessary. I want Amelia to have a sword and Blaine to have a dagger and bow and arrows, so they can protect us for whatever distance." Peter said more thinking of protecting Edmund and Amelia than anything else.

"We can use our griffins to good use, we can make them carry boulders and drop them." Blaine said.

"Just like the bombings." Edmund said.

"That's great Blaine thanks." Peter said.

After agreeing on some signs the humans went off to put on their armor.

A faun came to help them put on their more difficult stuff, when they were done:

Peter, Edmund and Blaine were dressed almost exactly the same a full chain mail body with a red tunic with a golden lion roaring on the chest.

Amelia on the other hand was dressed in a chain mail dress with a red dress over it also with the golden lion.

They helped each other tie their belts to hang their weapons on and in Amelia and Blaine's case put on their arrow holder.

They jumped on a horse and left for the battle field while putting on their helmet's, now being fully prepared to go to battle.

**So that's that and I hope you enjoyed. Please review.**

**Next time we have the great battle. **

_**Until next time ! **_

**~ Lyokodreamer**


	18. The Battle of Beruna

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'll have a hard time writing this chapter because it's the battle and there's so much going on but I'll try my best.**

**I won't write the parts with Susan, Lucy and Aslan because Amelia is at the battle and there is nothing to add to the scenes in the movie.**

**And just to let you guys know I do use the extended edition of the movie so the battle sequence has a bit more added to it, if you don't recognize it that's why. **

**Amelia and Blaine can feel the pain the Pevensies have first it starts off small, the longer the Pevensies have the injury the harder the pain will get. If the Pevensies are close to death the pain will turn unbearable. (The bond of the protector that's about to break)**

**Disclaimer: After all this time you really don't by now.**

**R&R Peeps!**

_**Onto the story!**_

_Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up._

Chapter 17: The Battle of Beruna

As the Narnian army arrived at the battlefield Peter and Edmund grabbed their shields while Amelia and Blaine checked their weapons once again and made sure that Peter and Edmund's weapons were fine as well.

"Let's get to our places." Peter said and jumped on his unicorn and rode out to a little hill on the battlefield Blaine following while Edmund and Amelia took their place on the mountain behind the biggest part of the army.

"I love you, Edmund. Please don't do anything stupid." Amelia said as she turned to him.

"I love you too. And I won't if you don't do something stupid first." Edmund said grabbing her hand and pulling her a bit closer leaning in, kissing her.

It didn't last very long but both ten year olds understood the meaning : This might be the last kiss we share.

And then they heard screeching from the griffin they sent out to warn them of the Witches army and they turn, hearts beating fast.

The griffin passes the whole army to finally take rest between Peter and Blaine.

"They come, Your Highness, in numbers and weapons far greater than our own." The griffin said.

"Numbers do not win a battle." Orieus said while Peter and Blaine looked at each other nervous.

"No. But I bet they help." Peter said turning to Orieus as much as his armor would allow him.

And then they heard the horn of the Witches army approaching.

Making everyone look at each other nervously.

Edmund and Amelia saw it first standing at a higher vantage point that Peter and Blaine, the giant army that was approaching them, and it terrified them to say the least.

Peter and Blaine first say general Otmin appear on the hill and as he roared the rest of the huge army appeared for them to view.

As the Witches army came into view all making noises it silenced the Narnian army even more in fright.

Then Edmund and Amelia saw Peter turn to them and they nodded telling him they believed in him and he could do this. Then Peter turned to Blaine who also nodded in reassurance.

And then they saw Peter take his sword out, the sign that they were officially going to battle and the horn sounded for anyone who couldn't see.

This made the Narnian army scream with fighting lust suddenly renewed.

The Witches army responded just the same after the roar of general Otmin.

After his second roar the Witches army started charging at them and Peter kept steadfast, although he was scared beyond control on the inside.

Seeing the army approaching Edmund took out his sword ready to give the arches the sign when need be, Amelia took an arrow and made her bow ready for action.

They were really going to do this, and although they felt like they weren't ready, they knew they were because they believed in Aslan and he had told them they were ready.

As Peter saw the Witches army approaching he waited until they were at the right place and swung his sword just once, summoning the griffins with giant boulders.

As the griffins flew above their heads Edmund and Amelia smiled knowing Peter had really started the battle.

They saw the boulders making impact with the Fell beasts on the ground and then the saw the banshees lift off from the Witches side and taking down some of their griffins, the first victims had been made.

As more and more of the boulders fell and injured or killed the fell beasts the dwarfs started shooting their arrows at the griffins and the griffin that had been beside Peter not moments ago screeched for them to return, the battle on the ground was about to begin.

"Are you with me?" Peter asked Blaine and Orieus.

"To the death." Orieus answered.

"Always." Blaine said.

And then Peter looked forward again and took a deep breath before shouting:

"For Narnia and for Aslan!" And then he charged into the field Blaine and Orieus not far behind, swords at the ready.

And they were followed by the rest of the Narnian army.

From where Edmund and Amelia were standing it was quite the spectacle to see.

The two armies charging at each other: The Witches army disorganized and run through each other, and The Narnian army lead by Peter who was only surpassed by the leopards.

As the Narnian army came closer their spears where lowered and the leopards sprinted to intercept the white tigers and only then did Peter lower his helmet mask.

To Peter the moments before his army and the Witches army hit seemed very peaceful in a way, he heard nothing but his own breathing and then chaos erupted as the big cats clashed and his sword his the first fell beast killing it while the rest of the army finally surpassed him and started killing as much as the fell beasts as they could in the initial fight.

It was very hard for Edmund and Amelia to see the difference between the Narnian army and the Witches army when they clashed, it was one fighting mass.

Both were already fearing for their siblings death, as they didn't see the chain mail or bright red tunic of Peter nor Blaine.

And then they finally did see them, they were fighting as if they were supposed to, for their lives and for their country.

Just as the Narnian army finally seemed to have killed quite a few of the fell beasts the Witch moved making the rest of her army follow her.

Edmund saw this and decided it was time for a little magic.

"Fire!" He yelled and a centaur launched an arrow that turned into a phoenix in mid air.

The Witches army noticed this and the dwarfs tried to hit it with their arrows but the phoenix avoided them.

But if it hadn't been for Peter taking a spear out of one of the fell beasts throwing it towards the banshee trying to kill the phoenix, the phoenix never would have touched the ground making a firey path that the Witches army couldn't cross, at least for a moment.

Edmund felt like he had finally done something good after all this time and smiled, getting smiles from Amelia and Mr. Beaver.

The Narnian army could cheer for about a minute before the Witch broke the barrier, making Peter yell:

"Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!"

Making a centaur sound a horn, that Edmund and Amelia could here.

"That's the signal, come on!" Mr. Beaver said while Edmund and Amelia started running to the rocks Peter was referring to.

Peter and Blaine galloped next to each other killing fell beasts that dared to come in their way.

As the reached the spot where there was a little valley, Edmund raised his sword while Amelia and the rest of the archers drew back their arrows ready to release at Edmunds signal.

When Edmund deemed the fell beasts in range of the archers he lowered his sword, making the archers release their arrows, a barrage of arrows falling on the fell beasts killing whoever was struck.

"Fire at will." Edmund yelled next and the arrows started flying around his head towards the fell beasts and in horror he saw how Peters unicorn was struck by an arrow Ginarrbrik fired and Peter flew of his horse making him lose his helmet.

Making Blaine and Orieus stop and turn around.

As Blaine galloped towards Peter getting him up, Orieus and a rhino charged towards the Witch while Peter yelled for them to stop.

The rhino got take out quick by some creatures with blades as arms.

After a long battle with General Otmin Orieus finally reached the Witch and Peter couldn't do anything but watch as he was turned to stone while Blaine protected Peter from anything approaching having jumped from his horse.

Edmund and Amelia looked at each other and decided that they couldn't just stay on top of the mountain.

So they began running down Edmund sword already in hand and Amelia putting away her bow in favour of taking out her sword.

As they reached the ground they attacked the first fell beasts they saw, as if they had been doing this since they were born.

All four of the kids were fighting close to each other, when Amelia saw an Ogre go for Edmund she ran up and quickly slashed and hacked as the ogre's attention was not turned to her, until she finally got a deathly blow to him.

Edmund was busy fighting a minotaur hardly holding of it's axe, and then he pushed away the axe and stabbed the minotaur in the heart.

Peter and Blaine were going at it like animal they were slashing one beast while hacking another and then another came up just as they killed one, their hair was wet from the sweat.

After Peter killed one he looked around seeing even more come in he turned to the younger siblings.

Edmund, Amelia!" He yelled getting their attention as they had just killed another fell beast.

"There's too many! Get out of here! Get the girls and get them home!" Peter yelled just as a minotaur came up to him and he started fighting again.

They looked at each other in disbelieve, after all they had done Peter was sending them away.

"You heard him! Let's go!" Mr. Beaver said pulling Edmund's hand and Amelia's dress so they had no choice but to follow, running back up the mountain.

Just as they reached the top Edmund noticed the Witch heading straight for Peter and took out his sword.

"Peter said get out of here!" Mr. Beaver said.

"Peter's not king yet." Edmund said and started running surprising both Mr. Beaver and Amelia.

Amelia quickly started running after him.

"Edmund! No!" She yelled as he jumped off a ledge to a lower level and while he could squeeze through the tight gap between to rocks, Amelia's dress got caught under one of the rocks and started pulling resulting in getting it even more stuck.

She saw Edmund push Ginarrbrik off the mountain and then run on to jump of the ledge towards the Witch all the while trying to get the stupid dress loose.

As he jumped of the ledge yelling he got the attention of the Witch and she turned trying to turn him to stone, he quickly sidestepped and brought his sword down on the wand shattering it creating a sharp edge.

The Witch used this to her advantage as she quickly disarmed him and stabbed him in the gut.

Both Peter and Amelia saw him fall to the ground in agonizing pain which Amelia could vaguely start to feel, and as Peter charged towards the Witch, Amelia tore her dress by pulling hard enough and quickly ran to Edmund.

"Eddie." She said as she cradled him closes to her as she felt the pain in her own gut increasing watching Peter and The Witch fight.

The fight came to a sudden stop as Aslan appeared healthy and very much alive roaring, with more troops at his side.

The Witch took advantage of Peter being distracted and struck him giving her the upper hand pinning him to the ground being seconds away from impaling him on her sword when Aslan sprung towards her and killed her.

Peter stood there looking while Aslan killed the Witch and then turned to him saying:

"It is finished."

Then the peaceful moment between Aslan and Peter was broken as his sisters came running towards him yelling his name, Blaine not far behind.

It was Susan who noticed asking:

"Where are Edmund and Amelia?"

Peter panicked and started running the other following.

When they reached the place where Edmund was laying in Amelia's arm Susan saw Ginarrbrik trying to finish them with his axe and quickly fired an arrow taking care of that.

They ran towards the pair and heard Edmund gasping for air while Amelia was crying from the pain.

Susan quickly took off his helmet looking at Lucy to quickly give Edmund her cordial, while Peter and Blaine couldn't do anything but watch and pray.

Just as a drop fell into Edmund's mouth he stopped breathing and Amelia finally emitted a sob.

Until they heard Edmund gasp and Amelia felt the pain fade away.

And then everyone smile and laughed at one another, and Peter took his brother into his arms being glad to be holding him, alive.

"When are you going to learn to do as you're told?" Peter asked laughing making the rest of the group laugh and then they all hugged, glad to be alive and in one piece.

Then Aslan approached them not saying anything but breathing onto a soldier turned to stone, Lucy got the hint and started running around the battlefield healing the injured while the rest of them finally caught their breath after a long battle.

When everyone was turned back from stone and cured of all injuries, the whole army started moving toward the castle of the four thrones.

At twilight the kids finally saw Cair Paravel for the first time up close smiling.

They were ushered inside and to – What they didn't realize yet – their chambers.

Peter, Susan, Lucy and Blaine each to a separate one and Edmund and Amelia to the same one they got cleaned up and where put to bed after a long day.

**So I hope you guys liked that, I tried my hardest, it's 3 o' clock at night right now but I wanted this finished. **

**Please review!**

**Next we have the coronation and the party that follows. **

_**Until next time!**_

**~ Lyokodreamer**


	19. The coronation

**Thank all of you guys for reviewing! **

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia nor do I own Blaine Anderson. **

**R&R Peeps!**

_**Onto the story!**_

_Some friends come and go like a season. Others are arranged in our lives for good reason _

_Love isn't finding someone can live WITH it's finding someone you can't live WITHOUT!_

Chapter 18: The coronation

When they woke up the next day and went downstairs the kids were surprised that the giant table was full of food.

They quickly took their seat taking as much food as they can pile on their plates.

"Your majesties seem hungry." A faun said as he comes closer making the kids quickly wipe their mouths of crumbs, sitting up a little straighter.

"We didn't really have dinner last night." Peter said.

"When you're ready your presence is requested in the clothing room." The faun said and then leaves.

"Thank you!" Peter yelled after the faun.

After breakfast they all stood up and a female centaur came up and lead them to the clothing room.

Up until noon all the kids were getting their measures taking in order for the coronation clothes.

"Do you wanna explore the castle with me?" Amelia asked as they left the clothing room.

"Sure sounds like fun." Edmund said and they ran around the castle scaring their siblings from time to time, when they began feeling tired and the pain returned from fighting they returned to their shared room.

"Do you know why the other's got a separate room and we share one?" Amelia asked going to the balcony window.

"Well the Narnian's do know we're together so I think they just assumed that we wanted to share. You don't mind do you?" Edmund asked.

"No of course I don't I love you and I can protect you better this way." Amelia said.

"Come on let's go watch the view." She said and pulled him towards the balcony.

The view from their room was the ocean.

"Do you think there are other countries besides Narnia?" Amelia asked.

"I'm sure there are I mean Narnia by itself is already so big." Edmund said.

"It's unbelievable that you'll be ruling it in a day." Amelia said.

"Well I'm not alone. I'll have Peter, Susan, Lucy, Blaine and you of course." Edmund said leaning closer to her.

She leaned closer and pecked him on the lips.

"Let's go to dinner." Amelia said and walked away from him.

After dinner they all went back to bed and fell asleep soon after.

"NO! No please don't hurt her! Please!" Edmund yells tossing in his sleep waking Amelia.

"Edmund! Edmund! Wake up!" Amelia said as she shakes him.

"No please! Please!" He keeps yelling.

"Edmund! Please wake up!" Amelia yelled shaking him harder.

"Ahhh!" He yelled as he sat breathing hard looking around.

"Shh you're alright." Amelia said hugging him.

"It was The Witch, she was torturing you." Edmund said crying.

"I know shh. Try to relax." Amelia said hugging him even closer. "I'm fine you're fine, she's dead."

"Thank you." Edmund said laying back down.

"You're welcome." Amelia said laying down as well grabbing Edmund's hand not letting go until they woke up in the morning.

They were woken up by a faun bringing in their breakfast.

"Rise and shine!" He said pulling open the curtains.

"We won't be having breakfast downstairs?" Edmund asked rubbing his eyes.

"No, we're busy preparing for the coronation already. Slinkey will come to get you if you have to get ready." The faun said and then put down the tray and walked away.

"Seems like we'll be keeping ourself busy." Amelia said taking her plate and going to the balcony.

Twenty minutes later she suddenly hears Edmund yell:

"Amelia!" and sprints inside seeing nothing threatening.

"Edmund! Don't scare me like that, what?" Amelia asked.

"Slinkey is here." He says sheepishly.

"Oh, just don't yell like that anymore. I thought you were being attacked." Amelia said embracing him.

"Okay. But we have to go." Edmund said pulling her to the clothing room.

There they were separated, everyone was.

An hour later they all were brought together again, looking wide eyed at each other.

"You look so handsome." Amelia said looking at Edmund all dressed up in his coronation outfit.

"And you look even more beautiful." Edmund said looking at her light blue dress and silver cape.

"Thank you." Amelia said blushing.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, sister." Blaine said walking up in his silver tunic and dark blue tights and cape.

"So do you, dear brother." She said hugging him.

"We're ready for you, your majesties." A faun tells them and leads them to the door of the throne room.

Then horns sound making everyone aware of their presence as first Edmund, Peter, Susan, Lucy and Aslan walk out of the door followed closely by Amelia and Blaine.

As they passed the centaurs, they lifted their swords making way for them.

They were excited but also very nervous hearts beating in their throats.

As they stopped in front of the steps leading up to the thrones Amelia went to stand next to Edmund and Blaine went to stand next to Lucy, standing there in front of the thrones a sense of peacefulness overcame then and in that moment they knew they were ready to rule Narnia, together.

They slowly went up the steps for the first time and walked to their thrones turning around so they saw their subjects for the first time.

And then Aslan began speaking.

"To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant." and everyone turned their head towards Lucy as the Beavers and Mr. Tumnus approached them with their crowns.

Mr. Tumnus slowly came and put on the silver circlet on Lucy's head as she bowed slightly.

"To the great Western Wood, King Edmund the Just." Aslan said as Mr. Tumnus put on Edmund's silver crown, while the rest of them beamed at him.

"To the radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan the Gentle." Aslan said when Mr. Tumnus put on Susan's gold circlet.

"And to the clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter the Magnificent." Aslan said while Peter had to go sit on his knee in order for Tumnus to put on his golden crown.

"And now the protectors. King's consort, Amelia the Truthful, protector of King Edmund and Queen Lucy." Aslan said as Tumnus put on the gold and silver circlet.

"General Blaine, Consult of King Peter and protector of High King Peter and Queen Susan." Aslan said as Mr. Tumnus put on the gold and silver crown.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens." Aslan finished as the kids went to sit down in their thrones.

"Long live King Peter! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Susan, Long live Queen Lucy. And long live the protectors!" The entire room yelled making the kids smile at each other.

And then the party began.

First came the congratulations from a lot of Narnians to which they all kindly thanked back.

By the time the congratulations were over the dinner was set to begin, everything you could imagine was there. From lamb chop to cheesecake and it wasn't a feast sitting oh no. That's not how it was done in Narnia everyone was free to walk around and grab a dish or take a dance if you so pleased.

After eating a little Peter went to dance with the dryads accompanied by Amelia who dragged Edmund to the dance floor. It was cheerful music after all the sad times that had happened so recently.

Edmund and Amelia looked at the other couples and tried to copy what they were doing.

After dancing for an hour Edmund pulled Amelia off the dance floor.

He put her down on a bench while he got them something to drink and eat.

Amelia just looked around for a bit and saw Lucy giving Mr. Tumnus a gift: when she looked closer they were golden horn tips as his own were chopped off by the Witch.

And then she saw Lucy run off to the balcony and quietly followed her seeing her watch Aslan walk on the beach.

She was just about to comfort Lucy when she saw Mr. Tumnus walk towards Lucy and shrank back a bit.

"Don't worry. We'll see him again." He said as he approached the youngest Pevensie.

"When?" She asked desperation clear in her voice.

"In time. One day he'll be here and the next he won't." Mr. Tumnus said as he went to stand next to Lucy.

"But you mustn't press him. After all he's not a tame lion." Mr. Tumnus said with a smile in his voice.

"No. But he is good." Lucy answered.

"Here. You need it more than I do." Mr. Tumnus said handing Lucy back her handkerchief and when they looked up again the saw that the great lion had disappeared making tears spring into Lucy's eyes as she watched the sunset with Tumnus.

Amelia walked back to the spot where she was sitting before seeing that Edmund had already returned.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Looking at Lucy." Amelia said.

"What for." Edmund said confused.

"Aslan's gone." Amelia said sitting down next to him.

"Oh." Edmund said looking down.

"I was going to go comfort her but Mr. Tumnus was quicker. He told Lucy that Aslan will be back and I believe him."

"So do I." Edmund said handing her her drink.

"Thank you, you gentleman." Amelia said smiling.

"I am a king after all." Edmund said making Amelia laugh.

They sat in silence for a while looking at the happening around them.

As a softer music began Edmund stood up and stretched our his hand for Amelia to take.

"May I have this dance, my fair maiden." Edmund said.

"Yes, yes you may." Amelia said taking his hand and letting him pull her up.

When they started dancing Amelia softly started singing in his ear.

_Today was a fairytale  
>You were the prince<br>I used to be a damsel in distress  
>You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six<br>Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale  
>I wore a dress<br>You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
>You told me I was pretty<br>When I looked like a mess  
>Today was a fairytale<em>

_Time slows down  
>Whenever you're around<em>

_Can you feel this magic in the air?  
>It must have been the way you kissed me<br>Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
>It must have been the way<br>Today was a fairytale _

And then she laid her head on his shoulder smelling his unique scent.

"I Love you, so much." Amelia said swaying slightly.

"I love you, even more than you can imagine." Edmund said looking straight in her eyes and just as the sun set they exchanged making the Narnians cheer, making the two quickly snap up again.

"Why were all of you cheering." Edmund asked.

"Kissing at the moment of sunset means that the two of you were meant for each other and will marry at one point." Mr. Tumnus said making Edmund and Amelia look at each other slightly smiling.

"You two have a lot of magnificent moments ahead of you." Mr. Tumnus said and then went to talk with someone again.

Edmund and Amelia went back to their original position silently thinking to themselves.

After dancing for two hours Edmund asked:

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"Sure." Amelia said and Edmund took her hand quickly saying good night to Peter and Susan as Lucy had retreated to bed already, after Peter had forced her.

They held hands until they reached their room and there some fauns were waiting for them to help them get their clothes off and getting in their night clothes.

They crawled into bed quietly still thinking of what Tumnus had told them two hours ago.

**So that's it. **

**I hope you enjoyed! **

**Please review! **

**Next time: The Golden Age starts**

_**Until next time! **_

**~ Lyokodreamer**


	20. The Golden Age

**Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**It is longer than normal but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or Blaine Anderson**

**R&R please. **

_**Onto the story!**_

_True love doesn't have a happy ending, because true love never ends. _

_Letting go is one way of saying I love you._

Chapter 19: The Golden Age

In the days that followed the coronation a lot of lessons followed teaching the kids how to act like kings and queens. They were also thought how to dress themselves in the fancy clothes with a lot of laces and buttons at their own request.

On one day Lucy asked her siblings if they wanted to go visit Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers and they quickly readied their horses.

Galloping towards Lantern Waste, when they were about half way there, Amelia suddenly heard a growl.

"Get down!" She yelled as a werewolf jumped over their heads, she and Blaine quickly jumped up seeing more fell beasts coming out of the woods.

"Um, guys we'll need some help." Blaine said as he saw the number.

There were some dwarfs, a werewolf and 3 minotaurs.

The boys were up in second as Susan and Lucy had left their weapons at Cair Paravel.

Edmund took care of the dwarfs in a few minutes, while Blaine took care of the werewolf and Amelia and Peter fought the minotaurs.

When the beasts were defeated, they were all breathing hard.

"Perhaps we should go back." Amelia said.

"I think that's a great idea, I'm sorry Lucy but I don't think it's quite safe for us to be here right now, other fell beasts will have heard the battle and will come here." Peter said.

"I understand, Peter." Lucy said giving her brother a small smile.

"Thank you, Amelia." Peter said when they were returning to Cair Paravel. "We wouldn't have known until they were on top of us, if it wasn't for you."

"I'm sure you would have noticed." Amelia said knowing of Peter's protectiveness.

About 4 months into their reign Lucy came to Amelia while the boys were at a meeting about the fell beasts that Amelia didn't have to attend.

"Amelia, do you remember you mum?" Lucy asked sitting on Amelia's lap.

"Vaguely but I find that everyday we stay in our beautiful county the memory fades more." Amelia said.

"I do too, I don't even remember the name of the country we came from." Lucy said.

"Do you want to remember?" Amelia asked.

"I remember that something horrible was happening, that why we found Narnia in the first place. But I want to remember our parents." Lucy said.

"If Aslan wants us to remember we will." Amelia said.

"Why do you think we're forgetting?" Lucy asked walking out on the balcony that was connected to the library.

"Maybe Aslan wants to us to focus on running the country." Amelia said going stand next to her.

"Do want to go swimming?" Lucy asked getting quite hot now summer was in full swing.

"Sure. Just let me get some weapons." Amelia said walking towards her room.

"Must you always bring your weapons Amelia." Lucy asked running after her.

"You never know when one of her fell beasts will attack." Amelia said strapping her sword and dagger to her wait and throwing her quiver over her shoulder.

"No fell beasts have been sighted for 2 months Amelia." Lucy said.

"I just don't wanna take any risks." Amelia said walking out the door.

The rest of the year passed relatively peaceful. If fell beasts were found they were killed or imprisoned.

And then winter came.

"Amelia! Amelia! Wake up!" Lucy said bouncing on Amelia and Edmund's bed.

"Why in Aslan's name must we wake up, it isn't even dawn." Edmund said waking up as his girlfriend could sleep through a war.

"It's snowing, let's go play." Lucy said smiling and right there and then Edmund had a panic attack.

"Amelia!" Lucy yelled shaking her awake and as Amelia quickly sits up and sees Edmund she goes to him immediately.

"Lucy what happened?" Amelia asked not being able to stop Edmund from panicking.

"I just told him it was snowing." Lucy said almost in tears.

"Edmund! This is not by Her. You know that she's dead! Please Edmund!" Amelia yelled while he collapsed in her arms crying.

"I'm so sorry!" He yelled.

"No one is blaming you for what you did Edmund!" Amelia said hugging him close and Lucy watched the two interact amazed by their closeness.

"Just sleep okay Eddie." Amelia said lowering him to the bed, tucking him in, as his eyes close and his body relaxes.

"It's amazing." Lucy said startling Amelia who was watching Edmund.

"What's amazing?" Amelia asked turning around.

"The way that Edmund trust you and you trust him, the way you interact." Lucy said smiling.

"He trusts you more than he does us." She continues.

"No he doesn't, it's just because I'm here." Amelia said. "Now how about that playing in the snow."

"Sure, but shouldn't someone be here to watch Edmund?" Lucy asked.

"Why don't you get Peter while I put on my clothes." Amelia said and Lucy ran away.

Amelia put on a warm dress, boots and her warm cloak. Hiding her dagger in her boot, even after all the fell beasts were caught she never went out without a weapon, just in case.

"Am?" Peter asked as he came into the room.

"Just watch him, I just don't want him to be alone when he wakes up." Amelia said as she pulled on her mittens.

Peter nods and sits down in the chair next to the bed.

Amelia and Lucy run out of the castle gate into the fresh snow, scooping up a bit of it and throwing it at each other.

Laughing all the way and for a while just forgetting the duties they had to fulfill daily.

"Come Lu, let's make a snow man." Amelia said taking a large snowball and begin to roll it in the snow, and Lucy took her own and began making a second ball.

"Can I join you in making your creation?" They heard Susan say as she comes out the castle tightening her scarf.

"Of course, you can start making the head." Lucy said and Amelia smiled seeing the sisters look like girls again instead of queens, chasing each other in the snow.

"I'll go get an extra scarf, a hat and a carrot." Amelia said to the girls.

"Okay, we'll work on the snow man." Lucy said taking over Amelia's snowball.

And as Amelia walked in she saw Edmund, Peter and Blaine emerge from their room and head for the main gate. She quickly gathered the necessary pieces of the snow man and ran outside.

"Lucy! Susan!" Amelia said running almost tripping over her feet.

"What? What's wrong?" Susan asked.

"Nothing but the boys are coming outside, we should bombard them with snowballs." Amelia said. "Are you sure Edmund will be able to handle that?" Lucy whispered remembering his outburst from earlier.

"If he couldn't, he wouldn't come outside." Amelia said knowing her best friend and boyfriend.

"Let hide behind here." Lucy said running behind the trees, Amelia and Susan following, making a pile of snowballs.

As they saw Peter, Edmund and Blaine walk out the gate in full winter gear and they heard them yell their names.

"ATTACK!" Amelia yelled and threw the first snowball at Edmund's head, hitting him square in the face.

"Amelia!" Edmund yelled seeing her run towards him crouching down grabbing some snow chasing her while she screamed and Lucy attacked Peter and Susan attacked Blaine.

A real snowball fight had started.

Screams from the girls could be heard when they were hit or were being chased by the boys.

After half an hour they all collapsed laughing, wet from the snow, breathing hard.

"It's been a long time since we had this much fun." Peter said standing up again.

"Edmund, Amelia I'd like to talk to you alone." Peter said shaking out his hair.

"Okay, Pete." Edmund said standing up pulling Amelia up.

Once inside Peter started talking.

"I was wondering since you travel so much around Narnia if you could make a map." Peter asked.

"Of course we would be honored." Amelia said smiling.

"We can start right now." Edmund said taking Amelia's hand walking to the meeting room.

"What should we start with?" Amelia asked as she smoothed out a piece of parchment and took a quill and ink.

"Maybe we should start with Cair Paravel in the middle and work from there." Edmund said taking his own quill dipping it in the ink and drawing a dot.

"We'll have to make more than one map." Amelia said.

"Yes, we will." Edmund said.

A few days later they heard of the birth of Cor and Corin of Archenland and they made plans to go congratulate the new parents.

"Who will stay here?" Peter asked. "We can't leave Narnia without a ruler, not this soon."

"I'll stay here." Susan said. "It's more important for the High King to congratulate and I know Lucy and Edmund want to see the baby."

"I'll stay with you." Blaine said going to stand to Susan.

And the next day Peter, Edmund, Amelia and Lucy set off on horseback.

They reached Anvard just in time for the celebration ball to start.

"The monarchs of Narnia! High King Peter the Magnificent, King Edmund the Just, Queen Lucy the Valiant and King's consort Amelia the Truthful!" A herald called as the doors of the throne room opened letting in the kids, shocking everyone at the young age of the Narnian monarchs.

Dinner was served and afterwards the guests were free to do as they pleased.

The Narnians went to King Lune and his wife who were each holding a little boy, which made Lucy and Amelia smile at each other.

Peter and Edmund bowed while Lucy and Amelia courtesied for them.

"Congratulations on the heirs." Peter said.

"They look absolutely handsome." Amelia said.

"Thank you, I must say that your ages are a great surprise." King Lune said.

"Yes, well King Lune, we defeated the White Witch just a year ago, Narnia is just getting back to it's normal rhythm again. We are trying to get the economics up and running again." Peter said.

"You look like a child but you talk like a king, High King Peter." King Lune said.

"Don't let our age deceive you dear king." Edmund said with a grave voice.

"We have seen things that people should not see. We may look like children but we carry the same load as you do." Amelia said.

"Well I've heard of the Witch but maybe you could tell me your story." King Lune said and they all looked to Lucy who started to speak.

"You've been through hardships young kings and queens." King Lune said and from then on they just called them by their first names.

"We'll be retreating to bed now." Peter said and the other stood up and followed Peter towards the quarters that were reserved for them.

After the kids left a centaur came and blessed the princes and told them Cor will save Archenland from the deadliest danger in which ever she lay.

Now they had to sleep in the same room Peter and Lucy finally saw the nighttime ritual of Edmund and Amelia.

They pulled on their night garbs and Amelia sat down in the chair in front of the mirror and Edmund started braiding her hair so it wouldn't get in his face during the night. And they went to sit in the bed and pulled the covers over them shared a kiss and then spooned and fell asleep like that.

"They look so sweet together." Lucy said looking at the sleeping couple.

"They do, but they're so young." Peter said.

"No age is too young to love." Lucy said wisely and then crawled into bed next to her brother.

When they awoke the next day the whole castle was in chaos.

"You there, what's happening here?" Peter said.

"An agent of the Tisroc came and kidnapped the little prince Cor because of the centaur's prophecy." A servant said. "King Lune has left to try and catch the kidnapper. You should return to Narnia, for there is nothing to do here for you."

And so the monarchs left to return to Narnia, with a sad heart.

"What's wrong?" Susan asked as she saw the faces of the others as Blaine came running up.

"One of the princes was kidnapped." Lucy said and ran to her room.

The sadness hung around the castle for a few months and then happiness returned to Narnia.

Years passed and the queens grew up to beautiful woman and the kings grew up to be very handsome. Up until 5 year into their reign the kings and queens kept being attacked by the Fell beasts, then they were sure that they all had disappeared and they finally destroyed the White Witches castle under Edmund's supervision.

4 years into their reign Edmund and Amelia had finally finished their map of Narnia and were very pleased with their work.

A lot of scars were made while wars were fought trying to reclaim the islands and trying to keep their borders with Ettinsmoor and Calormen.

But seven years and a half in their reign a noticeable event happened.

A dance was held for the birthday of Amelia and Edmund that fell so close together and this was a special birthday they were turning 18.

"May I have this dance, milady?" Edmund asked Amelia from where she was sitting on her throne.

"Of course you may, my king." Amelia answered as she let Edmund pull her up.

They did a typical Narnian dance they had been quite accustomed to.

At the end of the dance Edmund tipped Amelia back and kissed her on the lips.

"They form quite the couple don't they?" Mr. Tumnus asked the sixteen year old Lucy.

"They do, they've always been close, but since they arrived in Narnia they became even closer. They fell in love." Lucy said.

"It's amazing." Mr. Tumnus said as he saw the couple leave for the main balcony where he and Lucy saw Aslan leave 8 years ago.

"Edmund why have you brought me here?" Amelia asked.

"I want to ask you something." Edmund said and then knelt before her.

"Edmund what are you doing?!" She yelled. "Get up!"

"Amelia Anderson, my consort Amelia the Truthful, protector of King Edmund and Queen Lucy will you do me the honors of becoming my queen?" Edmund asked getting out a gold ring with diamonds on them.

"Oh, Edmund! I don't know what to say." She said looking out to the sun that was setting.

"Yes! I'll marry you!" Amelia said smiling as Edmund slid the ring on her left ring finger and she pulled him up kissing him full on the lips.

As the re-entered the room everyone was smiling at them.

"Congratulations with your engagement." Peter said as he came up to them.

"Thank you Peter!" Amelia said and then the whole room cheered.

A week later Aslan visited Cair Paravel making the kings and queens run out the castle.

"ASLAN!" They yelled happy to see the great lion, who they hadn't seen for 2 years.

"Hello, my children. I have come to congratulate the newly engaged King Edmund and Consort Amelia." Aslan said making the two of them blush.

"Thank you Aslan." They said.

"Now I think preparations for the wedding are in order." Aslan said and 6 months later Amelia was dressed in full white and Edmund was dressed in a black tunic.

Narnian wedding music was played and Amelia came out walking towards Edmund who was waiting for her at Aslan's side.

As she reached him she smiled widely and Aslan started speaking:

"King Edmund the Just, do you pledge to love Consort Amelia the Truthful and throughout your years together to be honest, faithful and kind to her? Do you pledge to give her the same happiness she gives to you, and to respect her for who she is, not who you want her to be?"

"I do Aslan." Edmund said sincerely looking in Amelia's eyes, smiling.

"And Consort Amelia the Truthful, do you pledge to love King Edmund the Just and throughout your years together to be honest, faithful, and kind to him? Do you pledge to give to him the same happiness he gives to you, and to respect him for who he is, not who you want him to be?" Aslan said.

"I do Aslan." Amelia said smiling at Edmund.  
>"Now exchange the rings given to you by the Emperor-over-the-sea." Aslan said while Edmund and Amelia got out the white golden rings.<p>

As the rings were slipped onto their fingers a brilliant white light blinded them all and when it disappeared a white string was between the two rings binding Edmund and Amelia to each other and when Aslan breathed the string broke and they were officially married.

"You were destined to be with each other, and you will be with each other till the end of time. Now Amelia kneel." Aslan said and she did. Aslan's heavy paw landed on her shoulder and then she heard Aslan say:

"From now on you shall be know as Queen Amelia the Truthful, King Edmund's queen and protector of King Edmund and Queen Lucy." And Amelia smiled.

And each year for the remainder of the reign of the Pevensies the marriage was celebrated with a great feast and Edmund and Amelia took a trip to the Lone Islands after their wedding.

13 years into their reign they had an apple orchard planted not to far from Cair Paravel by Lilygloves the Mole and Susan was courted by Prince Rabadash of Calormen.

A year later Peter and Blaine left to fight the Ettins at the North of Narnia.

"Oh Peter do be careful." Lucy said while Amelia told her brother the same.

But as much as they wished they could join Peter they had to go to Tashbaan to meet Prince Rabadash while Lucy stayed behind to care for Narnia.

When they found out that Prince Rabadash was going to make Susan marry him by force they quickly fled and a few days later Prince Rabadash attacks Anvard but Anvard is quickly relieved of him as the Narnian Army under Edmund, Lucy, Susan and Amelia.

Peter and Blaine return to Cair Paravel victorious greeted with hugs and kisses all round.

One year later Mr. Tumnus came and told them about the white stag.

"The White Stag? What's that?" Edmund asked.

"It's said to grant any wish of those who catch it." Amelia said.

"Well then we must leave at once." Peter said and ran towards the stables and everyone got their horses ready and mounted them.

"Wait why don't the girls just stay here, I'll catch that stag all by myself." Edmund said laughing getting smacked in the head by Amelia.

They set off laughing after giving the servants their weapons.

"We won't need them." They said and laughed all the way until they saw the stag.

They had to jump over log because they were obviously hunting in the forest but they were so skilled.

But being skilled didn't mean they didn't love the wind in their hair or the billowing of the cloaks behind them, they were smiling all the way.

And then suddenly Edmund slowed down making Amelia slow down as well.

She heard that it was actually Philip who was breathing hard.

"Are you alright, Philip?" Edmund asked.

"I'm not as young as I once was." Philip said turning his head towards Edmund and then they could hear the other coming back.

"Come on, Ed." Susan said as she rode back into the clearing followed by Lucy, Peter and Blaine.

"Just catching my breath." Edmund said not wanting to embarrass Philip.

"Well that's all we'll catch at this rate." Susan said.

"What did he say again, Susan?" Lucy asked coming up next to her sister.

"You girls wait in the castle I'll get the stag myself." Susan said imitating Edmund making all the girls laugh.

Peter looked quite distracted and then got off his horse.

"What's this?" He asked seeing a strange black thing in the middle of the forest with a light on top.

And as always seeing Peter get off his horse made the others get off their horse as well walking closer to the thing.

"It seems familiar." Peter said.

"As if from a dream." Susan said.

"Or a dream of a dream." Lucy said. "Spare Oom." She suddenly muttered and then took off making Amelia and Edmund look at each other and then quickly follow after the other.

Even with Peter calling her name she pushed on urging them to follow her.

Then suddenly the wide forest they'd been in a few seconds ago felt like a tight space.

"These aren't branches." Peter said.

"Ow! Ooh!" Edmund said as he squeezed into the tight space where there were already 5 people.

"They're coats." Susan whispered.

And then the space became to small to house six 20 year olds and everyone started yelling at each other not noticing that their voices were suddenly a lot higher again and sounded much younger.

Until they all fell out of the wardrobe that is, all of a sudden remembering all the events from England.

They all looked at each other in confusion, it being weird not seeing the battle worn faces.

Then all their attention turned to the door which opened and let in the professor.

"Oh! There you are. What were you all doing in the wardrobe?" He asked with a knowing look in his eyes.

They all looked at each other and Peter answered: "You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir."

And then the professor threw the cricket ball to Peter saying: "Try me." and they knew he had been touched by the magic of Narnia.

They told the professor their whole story from beginning to end every little detail.

"I won't treat you like children but you must get used to people who will, because you look like children, my dear kings and queens." The professor said they now knew to be Digory Kirke.

"What about me, Digory. I was kidnapped." Blaine asked.

"It is as if it never happened." Digory said. "Now off you go. Get used to being here again." Shooing them off.

"Eddie have you noticed." Amelia said grabbing Edmund's arm almost bursting into tears at feeling the small arm instead of the muscle arm.

"I have." He said looking down at where he joined their hands, their wedding rings were still there.

"I've also noticed this." Edmund said lifting his shirt showing Amelia his well known scars.

"That will be hard to explain to the doctors." Amelia said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe this is why we couldn't have children." Edmund said as they had tried and tried and tried but nothing came of it.

"Because he knew that we would return." Amelia said remembering the talk Aslan, Blaine and she had had.

They would meet a boy at their school a closed off boy to everyone but them. He would be a believer in Narnia.

"And we wouldn't be able the raise the poor child." Edmund continued.

"Oh Edmund imagine the horror if we would have succeeded and would have left." Amelia said burying her face into his shirt.

"We best not sweetheart. Let's go to bed." He said and they crawled into bed together.

Unbeknown to the other children Lucy had gone back to the wardrobe to see if Narnia really wasn't there.

"I don't think you'll get back in that way." She heard Digory say.

"You see... I've already tried." He said approaching her.

"Will we ever go back?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, I expect so. But it'll probably happen when you're not looking for it." He said taking Lucy's hand and walking towards the exit before stopping saying:

"All the same...best to keep your eyes open." he whispers to her and then they walk out of the room.

When all the kids are asleep they hear a lion's roar and sleep soundly for their first night back in England.

**So that's it. **

**We have one more chapter left, two at most. And then we go to the sequel: Forever Together. **

**Again I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review! **

**Next time: the reunion of the children with the parents and some sad news.**

_**Until next time!**_

**~ Lyokodreamer**


	21. Returning

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, and I also don't own Blaine Anderson or Kurt Hummel.**

**R&R Please! **

_**Onto the story!**_

_Love is not written on paper, for paper can be erased. Nor is it etched on stone, for stone can be broken. But it is inscribed on a heart and there it shall remain forever._

Chapter 20: Returning

The days that followed the guests of Macready were sometimes scared of the children who were watching them with a thoughtful gaze, but then they treated them like little children, which made the kings and queens shy away and than ran away.

When they were getting ready for bed one day, they heard a knock on their door.

"Enter." Peter said.

"Good evening." Digory said as he entered nodding to the kids as they nodded back.

"I have come with good news." He said.

"Please enlighten us, professor." Edmund said.

"It's safe enough in England for you to return to your parents." Digory said making the kids smile but having a double feeling : they wanted to see their parents but they didn't want to be treated like children.

"When do we return?" Amelia asked.

"You will return within the week." Digory said.

That week went by far too quickly for their liking and the last day of their stay with the professor came.

"Oh, we'll miss you so much!" Lucy said hugging the professor.

"And I'll miss you, it was great to see some people touched by Narnia." Digory said.

"When will we see you again." Amelia asked getting tears in her eyes.

"Soon, dear one. I'll come visit you, and I'll bring Polly with me." Digory said hugging everyone.

"Oh it'll be delighted to see Polly, it must have been so exciting to have seen Narnia been born." Lucy said.

"It was. Edmund, I need to apologize. It's my fault that Jadis came into Narnia." Digory said kneeling before Edmund.

"It's alright, Digory. It has changed me for the better." Edmund said.

"Now, off you go." Digory said as he saw the train approach the station.

"We'll miss you. Please write and visit us soon." Peter said turning with Lucy's hand in his.

"I'll miss you, dear Kings and Queens." Digory said as he saw the kids leave: Edmund and Amelia holding hands, Susan and Blaine holding hands and Lucy and Peter holding hands.

As they stepped into the train they turned around waving at the professor until they disappeared from sight.

"Let's get ready." Peter said.

In the train compartment they were talking about their great adventures in Narnia remembering every good and bad times.

They felt the train stop and heard the train conductor yell out.

"Just one more station, we should get ready." Peter said making the rest stand up and collect their suitcases and coats.

The next station they exited the train searching for their mothers between all the other kids. Blaine who was tallest saw his mum after 11 years and pointed it out to the others and they ran towards their mothers.

As their mothers saw them they opened their arms and the kids fell into them.

"Oh we're so glad you're alright." Helen said.

"And we're glad you're alright mother." Peter said.

Helen was surprised as she felt Edmund hug her after the rest of her children.

"I'm so sorry of how I acted before I left." Edmund said.

"Oh sweetheart it's alright." Helen said kissing the top of his head.

"Let's go home." Maria said taking Blaine's hand because Amelia had already taken Edmund's hand.

The house of the Anderson's was still destroyed but was being rebuild slowly so they had to stay at the Pevensies again.

A week later the kids were surprised to see the army car drive up and stop in front of the house, and they quickly run outside.

The Pevensies see their father come off the car and breathed a sigh of relieve and ran towards him to hug him.

But when the car left Blaine and Amelia looked very confused, George saw this and came to the Anderson children hugging them.

"Mr. Pevensie, what's going on?" Amelia asked.

"This is for you." He said handing each of them an envelope.

"Is father still fighting?" Amelia asked.

"No, he's not still fighting sweetheart. Their was a raid and your father didn't make it." George said.

Making Amelia and Blaine breath in very deep and they knew by their mother's expression that she already knew.

Amelia stood up and walked to Edmund who immediately embraced her as she collapsed in tears, while tears were streaming down everyone's faces.

"He told me to tell the two of you that he loved you very much and you should move on, even without him." George said crouching near the shocked children who didn't seem shocked enough for him.

"Let's go upstairs." George heard Edmund whisper in Amelia's ear and they stood up and went to their room.

"Love, it's not the first time that we lost someone dear in battle." George heard Edmund say as he had followed them to make sure they were alright.

"I know, it's just hard when it's your father." Amelia said.

"We'll get through this just like we got through the rest of them. And remember he's with Aslan now." Edmund said confusing George.

"This must have been what Aslan wanted." George heard Amelia say and then take a deep breath, he quietly opened the door a bit and saw them exchange a kiss making his eyes widen.

"I love you. You always know what to say." Amelia said.

"And I love you, you're always there for me when I need you." Edmund said.

"That's what I promised you." Amelia said holding up her left hand showing Edmund her wedding ring.

"I did the same." Edmund said intertwining his hand with hers.

George went downstairs and told this to Maria and Helen.

"Oh, we've noticed, we've just decided just to let them be." Maria said going to Amelia and Edmund's room.

"Children, can you tell me what really happened in the country?" Maria asked.

"Honey's I know something happened in the country something magical." Maria said.

Edmund and Amelia looked at each other and decided to tell her.

After they finished Maria took their hands and said:

"It's an amazing place isn't it."

"You've been there?" Edmund asked with wide eyes.

"I'm sure you've heard the story of Digory and Polly." Maria said.

"Why yes of course." Amelia said.

"I was the protector of Digory and Polly." Maria said.

"But you are younger than them." Edmund said confused.

"I was actually older than them I was transported to Narnia later." Maria said.

"I know this is kind of later, but congratulations on your wedding. I would have loved to be there." Maria said.

"Thank you, but please don't tell my parents." Edmund said.

"I won't tell your parents." Maria said and then walked out.

Summer passed with the kids going out and keep practicing their weapons skills.

And sometimes Peter got into fights and when they returned to school for a little while the fights got even worse with Edmund, Amelia and Blaine joining to make sure no-one got hurt.

"Are you alright?" Blaine hears as he's touching his swollen lip and his black eye.

"I've had worse." Blaine tells the boy.

"Let me help you." The boy said.

"I didn't catch your name." Blaine said as he saw Edmund and Amelia creeping from behind a corner.

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel." He said dipping a cloth to Blaine's bleeding lip.

"Nice to meet you." Blaine said signaling over Edmund and Amelia.

"Good afternoon." Amelia said as she approached the two boys.

"Afternoon." Kurt said.

"I'm Edmund and this is my girlfriend Amelia." Edmund said twisting the truth a little not telling him they were married.

"Nice to meet you." Kurt said.

"Am, can I have a word?" Blaine asked pulling Amelia along.

"I've seen him, sitting alone. Always reading or something. He fits Aslan's description." Blaine whispers.

"Then we should tell him." Amelia said.

"Edmund can you get Peter, I'll get Lucy and Susan." Amelia said to Edmund and he nodded getting the meaning.

"Let's go to my room." Blaine said taking Kurt to his room.

"We have to tell you something." Peter said to Kurt.

"Aren't you always getting in fights?" Kurt asked the group.

"Maybe but we have our reasons." Edmund said sitting down on the other bed.

"Just listen and have an open mind." Amelia said. "Lucy."

And then Lucy began explaining and then they all explained their parts.

"You guys are insane." Kurt said as he stands up heading for the door.

"No we're not." Amelia said going to stand in front of the door.

"Show him." Amelia said and then the boys took their shirts off.

"Wow you weren't lying." Kurt said looking at the scars that littered their bodies.

"And we're actually married." Edmund said showing Kurt their rings.

"This is amazing." Kurt said.

After the semester ended they returned home finding out that Kurt also lives in Finchley.

One rainy day in the Christmas vacation Amelia suddenly got an idea.

"Hey Edmund could write a story about out adventures?" She said.

"That sounds great. But we'll need Lucy." Edmund said.

"Then let's go get her." Amelia said and ran out getting Lucy.

And they started the story: _The Chronciles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe_

Just before they were supposed to return to school the Anderson's house was completed.

"Will you be able to sleep?" Edmund asked Amelia.

"I'll be fine, what about you?" Amelia asked.

"I'll be fine also." Edmund said kissing her goodnight.

When they fell asleep after a long time not used to the cold feeling on the other side of the bed.

They awoke again a few minutes later, running out to the garden and embracing each other collapsing on the ground.

Making sure the other was really alive.

The next day Maria and Helen decided to let Edmund and Amelia sleep together.

And when they wanted to return to school something magic happened.

But that my friends is another story entirely.

**So that's the end of this story! **

**I sincerely hope you guys enjoyed this story and chapter. **

**Please review and be tuned for the sequel : Forever Together. **

**I love writing this story and I loved reading the reviews. **

**I'm a bit sad that this story is ending but the ending of one this is just the beginning of something new.**

**I'll put an author's note at the end of this story telling you when I put the first chapter of Forever Together up.**

**This is actually the first story that I finished. **

**It's twenty chapter a nice round number to stop.**

**QUESTION!: Should Kurt be Eustace's and Jill's protector? **

_**See you in Forever Together!**_

**~ Lyokodreamer**


	22. Sequel

**So the first Chapter of Forever together is up! **

**Please check it out!**

**~ Lyokodreamer**


End file.
